Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man
by SuperFlameBunny
Summary: Peter Parker, average nerd a school student by day and super powered vigilante by night. He is out to prove himself as the protecter he wishes himself to be. Watch his struggles as he moves through the ups and downs of balancing his high school life and his superhero career in this telltale tale about the boy he would become the hero known as Spider-Man
1. Chapter 1

**So here is something I've been trying to work on since he is my favorite character and all so here is my official start of my second story and it's about the same dang thing as my first which I cancelled so yeah. However I have vowed to be more devoted to this story and work on each chapter a lot more than I did the last one so fingers crossed that this works.**

 **I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the property of Marvel.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Great Responsibility

"Riiiiiiiiing!," came the sound of the school bell as it rung throughout the halls of the Midtown High School. Students throughout the halls only responded by pouring into their nearby classes. One boy in particular could be seen rushing through the dispersing crowd in particular as he was fiddling his way to get to his class. This was a small brown haired boy in a white and black hoodie on his way to his first class of the day.

"Late again Mr. Parker, what a surprise," came the sarcastic voice of his english teacher as he entered the room to his first period. "Sorry Mrs. Warren," Peter replied abashedly after sitting in his seat. "Just try not to let it happen again," came the teacher's scolding reply. Peter turned to the right to find a blond girl dressed in shorts and a torn up white hoodie and band shirt and a black hairband. She was looking to Pete seemingly expecting an answer but Pete just shrugged and turned his head back to the front of the room focusing his attention on the upcoming lecture from the teacher.

Class had gone on without much off an interruption when the school bell began to ring signaling their students to their next class. Peter made his way out the classroom when suddenly his senses began to overload. The next thing that happened was him getting shoved into a locker by a blond haired boy with way too much cologne in a green letterman jacket who was followed by a bald chubby asian boy also wearing a letterman jacket. "Well if it isn't my favorite little squeaker Puny Parker," the larger blonde jided. "Hey parker looks like you needs some help getting back under your bridge you little troll," the blond added. The boy made a grab for Peter, no doubt to shove him in a open locker. Peter dealt with this boy often as he was the upcoming quarterback of Peter's very own high school, Flash Thompson. He was also a frequent bully of Peter's. The other boy was Kenny McFarlane or Kong was also a friend of Flash's that often participated in terrorizing Peter.

Peter's saving grace however came in the form of the same girl from his last class grabbing the trio's attention. "Hey you two, you better leave him alone before I start messing with ya," came the girl's serious tone. Flash dropped him and said, "look at this Puny Parker has to have a girl save his scrawny butt haha." The other boy joined in on his laughter and they two left about a graceful as they came. The girl made her way over to Peter and outstretched her hand helping the boy to his feet. "You okay," she asked. "Oh, You know Flash is just in the midst of displaying wonderful personality," he added a shudder at the end of his sentence for added effect. Gwen only shook her head and began to walk through the halls where Peter followed.

"I still don't see why you don't just pummel him since you know," she spoke. "Yeah well Gwen I'd rather not show off my mad skills and attract attention," Peter responded. To anybody else these two would seem like nothing but average students but they were far from it. Peter harbored a secret only he and Gwen new about. During Peter's free time he would often 'hero up' as Gwen described it since he had just recently become a vigilante for his hometown of Queens.

It wasn't always like this though. Peter had only recently gotten super powers from a strange spider bite during a trip to the Stark Expo during the summer. That led him down a path to do something good for his community so naturally he dressed up in a halloween costume and started playing hero as it were.

The two arrived at their next class as the sound of the bell began signaling students to get to their classes. The two arrived at their art class taking a seat a the small table in the room with three chairs. There they joined the other member of their little band of geeks. Harry Osborn, richest kid in the school and frequent party lover. He was a red haired boy with a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt under a leather jacket. "What took you two love birds so long, did you stop to make out in the hallway," came the red head's mocking tone. "We're not lovebirds," came the two's responses a little too quick. "Whatever I just tell it like I see it," came his nonchalant reply. "You know you're a jerk osborn," Gwen responded with a lace of sarcasm. Then the three friends just started to laugh until they began to start on work on their art projects. The three freshman students where an odd choice of friends no one would usually expect but they had been close since childhood. They were practically inseparable. However Gwen and Peter hadn't told him about Peter's activities. It also didn't help that he had a very strict dad that was being particularly harsh lately.

* * *

The day continued on without any thing too interesting happening. Harry had made Gwen laugh so hard she nearly spewed milk from her nose would she responded to by giving Harry a playful smack on the back of his head. The trio were headed outside after the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. when Harry noticed the limo parked in the parking lot across the parking lot. "Well looks like someone wants to teach me a lesson in Osborn dynamics," came Harry's almost nonchalant reply. "Well go have fun dealing with your money piles and daddy issues Mr. Osborn," Gwen replied dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, Yeah, Whatever," came Harry's reply which he took as his chance to exit leaving the two teens snickering at their friend's expense. That left the two teens to their walk back to their homes.

During the walk Gwen was the first to break the silence. "So you thinking about going out tonight," Gwen asked with curiosity. "Yeah I mean what do I think I actually have a social life," reply Peter with a hint of sarcasm. Gwen rolled her eyes only before saying, "I you don't think it's a good idea to let anyone know that you're feeling some side effects from a scientifically enhanced spider bite." "Gwen we already know what the spider bites effects on me where besides I can't even shoot real webs," came Peter's reassurance. "Fine Peter but if you start growing hairs and sprouting more eyes and arms I'm calling a hospital," Gwen responded. "I think I'm going to start growing hair even without the spider bite," Peter added with a sly smirk. "Ew, really you couldn't have kept that to yourself I think I might have to call my dad," Gwen responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You wound me Ms. Stacy, I thought we were partners in this criminal endeavor," Peter said doing his best Dr. Evil impression. "Alas, this life of crime weighed upon my very soul. To go on would be to curse my very soul to damnation," Gwen responded conjuring up all her knowledge of shakespeare and dramatic acting. The two friends shared a laugh as they continued their journey until they stopped at a small house in queens where Gwen lived.

* * *

After going their separate ways, Peter made his way back to the apartment building in which he lived. Once taking the elevator to his floor Peter arriving at his door 228, he pulled out his keys and opened the door to find his Aunt may cooking a meal for the two of them. "Hi Aunt May," Peter spoke out. "Hi honey," came the sweet tone of his maternal figure. Peter hadn't really known his parents so he made do with what he had. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour maybe you can start on your homework," came her motherly tone. "Sure thing May," Peter responded. He made his way to his room where he would get start his homework before dinner was ready. After being called to dinner by his aunt Peter headed to the table to eat with his Aunt. Tonight she had cooked him spaghetti for dinner which Peter was incredibly grateful for. After finishing his dinner Peter went to his room to finish his homework. He ended up taking a shower and stayed in his room waiting for his aunt to head to bed.

Once he heard the sounds of his aunt's room door shutting Peter grabbed an old toy lightsaber and used it to open a hatch at the top of his room. The hatch opened revealing a jumbled mess of clothing. He quickly pulled a placed it on the bed. An began to dress himself. Now Peter was adorned in a black hoodie with a red chest and sleeves that had a web design on them. He had on a pair of red fingerless gloves while he had to wrist mounted machines hidden by his hoodie. He also wore black sweats as well as a pair of red open toed shoes. He put on a red mask that had another web design on it and thick black goggles over it. This was what he wore out at night on his patrols of queens when he went searching for hero work to be done. Right now he wasn't much but he had at least decided on a superhero name to fit his alter ego. While in this costume he was no longer a high school wimp but he was Spider-Man, Queens, New York's very own superhero. He opened the window to his room and began to crawl out of it. Because of the spider bite from his trip Peter had gained some new abilities. One of which was an adhesive ability that let him stick to any surface. He often called them his Stick-Em powers. This would allow him to crawl up walls and surface just like that of a spider. While he didn't have webbing built into him he was no slouch when it came to academics. He had procured some supplies from dumpster diving that allowed him to make his own fake web like substance. He had also made it so he could shoot this web like substance from the wrist mounted devices he made as well.

After closing his window he shot a web from his wrist mounted device onto a nearby building. Then he simply let the web carry him off the building with an amazing force of momentum. He next attatched another web to a different building and allowed himself to be carried by his new web line. He kept repeating this process as he came to be swinging on his webs like tarzan. This however was just another average event that the spider themed hero grew accustomed to as it was old hat at this point. This was how he went about doing his duty.

* * *

In an unknown warehouse two figures could be seen chatting. One was a small aged man in a lab coat and khakis working on piece of machinery while the other was an average built bald man in a bomber jacket and khakis. "How long is this gonna take Mason," questioned the man in the bomber jacket. "I assure you Adrian that I am doing everything in my power to work and your specifications. I'm doing my best to follow the blueprints you provided me that doesn't mean you can just barge in a hassle me just so I can finish your damn design," replied the man known as Phineas Mason. "Actually since I'm paying I think I can hassle you as much as I like until you finish your work on the suit," countered Adrian. "Then you'll only end up getting a rushed project and how will that help in endeavours," Phineas added. "Fine Mason but just finish the damn prototype I'm getting restless," spoke the clearly annoyed Adrian. "Calm down, we will have your revenge against those fools that sought to cross us in the past this I can promise," Phineas supplied. "Very well Phineas I'll wait while you finish work on those schematics," Adrian replied. "Then we are at an understanding," added Phineus.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Next chapter will be on the way whenever really. So I hope you enjoyed it please leave some constructive critisism about it since I'm still fairly new to this. I hope you enjoyed see ya next time.**

 **Author Notes**

 **(Costume can be seen in the story picture)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for my story. Sorry it took so long but I'm being extra careful with how I plan out my story. Anyway I hope you enjoy and for you're clarification this takes place in my own version of the marvel universe with influence from many different comics, cartoons, movies, and games. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Awkward Encounters

There was a scene of unrest at a small convenient store located near queens as three figures were currently holding up the store owner. "Listen Mr. I don't want any trouble…," said the manger. He didn't get in another word as he was interrupted by a thug pointing a shotgun at him dressed in a heavy coat and pants wearing a hockey mask, "If you don't want problems, then you better get to stuffing the bag with cash," he threatened motioning to his shotgun. "Hey don't forget to fill the bag with some goodies, this stomach isn't gonna feed itself," added a heavy set man dressed in a demon monster mask wearing a grey track suit. He was holding a small pistol in his hands as he was looking towards the store clerk. "Do you really need more snacks O'Hirn, I think you got enough food in your stomach to feed a starving kid," commented another man wearing a green striped shirt under a leather jacket and khakis. He was wearing a pig mask and was currently toting an assault rifle. "Why don't you two girls quit the small talk and help me get away with the goods," the hockey guy ordered to the two others.

At that very moment the scene was interrupted by Peter Parker decked out in his homemade costume as he made himself known. "Couldn't you guys be spending your time doing other things like playing cards instead of you know committing crimes," he spoke out as he was currently clinging to the wall above the store entrance. "What the hell, am I high cause I think I'm seeing some little dude sticking to the wall," spoke the man referred to as O'hirn. "I can tell you mister that this spider hero is very real and he's here to bring you to justice," Peter added trying his best to sound intimidating. "What are you looking at shoot the freak," spoke the hockey thug to which the two others pointed their weapons at him and began to fire. Peter jumped to the side and shot a web in the direction of the pig man. After it attached to him, Peter pulled on the web which flung the man in his direction. Peter jumped over the man which allowed for him to impact with a small shelf of food. "See what food like that can do to you," Peter quipped only for his enhanced senses to warn him of the large man charging at him. Peter promptly jumped over O'hirn and attached a web to his back. He then swung him into the nearest shelf. "Man you seriously need to go on a diet. All that junk food is gonna give you health problems."

He was interrupted from his train of thought by the warning he got of the man about to shoot him. He quickly jumped onto a shelf in order to dodge the blast from his shotgun. He then proceeded to web the barrel of the thug's gun then pulled on it which caused it to fly out of the hands of Mr. Hockey mask. He then proceeded to web the eyeholes of the man's mask and web his feet to the ground. At that moment however he began to feel the weight give way from under him as O'hirn began to push the shelf over. He quickly flipped onto the counter of the store clerk to get a better look at his opponent. "Someone needs to watch where they're going. You might've turned me into a Humpty Dumpty spider. The next thing Peter did was shoot a web glob at the heavy man in order to blind him.

His senses warned him again only for him to turn and get hit face first by the butt of a rifle. "Uhh, cheap shot porky," Peter uttered after falling to the ground. Before porky as Peter called him could blast him with bullets, Peter blasted the barrel of his rifle with his webbing and kicked his legs out from under him. He was about to web the guy up when his spider sense had warned him about the bullet that he was about to get hit by. He did his best to contort his body in order to dodge the bullet. "Geez tubby you got a problem with me. You don't need to shoot me to get my attention," Peter said trying to his best to annoy the man. "Who you calling tubby pipsqueak," O'Hirn replied. "Who do you think genius. Seriously the school system is failing when it comes to educating dumb minds such as yourself," he replied to the ire of the man. He was about to shoot him again when Spidey attached a web line and pulled the gun towards him. He then began to dismantle the gun with his bare hands.

"What kind of freak are you," O'Hirn questioned in fear. "I'm your worst nightmare punk," Peter spoke doing his best to sound intimidating. He made his way over to the large man after webbing up porky and decided to get up close and personal. "I'm Spider-Man and if I catch you messing around in my neighborhood again we're gonna have trouble," he spoke to the man now quivering in fear. The moment barely lasted as the web head suddenly burst out laughing at the sight before him, "oh man I can't do it, it's too good." The large man only stared at the wall crawler for a brief moment before he had been webbed up to the shelf behind him, unable to move. "Oh man, you are such a chicken. You actually fell for that. You were scared of me that's just hilarious what is the big bad spider gonna blow your house down," Peter mocked only to gain the ire of the man he had previously webbed up. "I mean seriously, you looked liked you were about to pee yourself."

The moment continued for a bit as Peter began to calm down until he heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind him. He turned around slowly only to find that the store manager was pointing the barrel of a shotgun right at him. "Look sir I don't mean any harm," Peter added noticing the man unease at the airachnid themed hero. "Just leave my store freak. I don't need any monsters around here," the store owner threatened. "Listen Mr. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I could help I didn't mean to scare you." "Just leave my store and don't come back." "Alright, I'm going I'm going, no need to snap." He added backing his way out the door. Once he made it outside he decided to swing out of view of the convenient store. "That could've gone better."

As Peter landed on a nearby building he began to take in the sight of his home. All was relatively calm throughout the streets of New York as he surveyed the city from atop his perch on the small rooftop. He was still recovering from the encounter he had at the store. While it wasn't exactly a new experience for him, he still struggled when it came to adjusting to this new lifestyle. He would often have trouble believing his life had ended up here after the month he had when he started his freshman year. He still often dealt with the many struggles of getting back to the life he had after a recent loss. He decided it best not to dwell on some of his more morbid thoughts and decided to make one more swing around the city before he would head home for the night, after all it was still a school night.

* * *

Peter was currently grabbing the things he needed from his locker when Gwen had appeared by his side much to his surprise. "Wow looks like someone decided to actually put in an appearance today," she chided. Peter gave her a mock glare in return before saying, "hey what can I say not much happened for me last night, just the usual boring encounters." "Most people wouldn't consider your nightly activities to be described as boring Pete," Gwen added, her voice thick with sarcasm. "What can I say I'm not most people."

Peter was still glad that he had someone to talk to when it came to his double life. Because Gwen had been one of his closest childhood friends he could often go to her when he felt the need to vent his problems. He had completely spilled the beans to her when he had lost someone close to him and felt he had no one to turn to. Gwen had helped him recover and often did her best to comfort him through that hard time. He felt really lucky that he had such a good friend.

The two were walking the halls of midtown in the early morning as they came upon a sign that seemed to grab Peter's attention. The sign read, "Join the School News Club and get a chance to start your career early." "Huh wonder what they could mean by that," Gwen added. "Don't know but it's probably worth checking out if it'll help get me a job," he responded. "You know Pete, you don't need to take on all these responsibilities so soon especially after what happened." "Gwen, I know you're worried about me but things are getting tight at home especially without my uncle around. I need to find a way to help out May with the rent." "I know Pete, I just don't want you to stretch yourself too thin," she added while placing her hand on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't try to deal with all this crap yourself okay." "Promise, Gwen." She responded with a smile and the two continued to walk throughout the halls.

* * *

Peter had been anxious about looking into the school news club but he was still optimistic about what new things could happen so he decided to check it out for himself after school. After saying goodbye to his friends he had made his way to the assigned room to check it out.

 _"Alright Pete, it can't be that bad. You've beaten up people twice your size, you can do this._ " He then began to slowly open the door and was greeted by the sight of students sitting down talking with a teacher. The teacher was an elderly man dressed in business clothes. "May I help you young man," came the man's booming voice. "Uh yeah I was hoping if you could maybe uhmm work on the news club." "Well my dear boy you came to the right place but what is it that you can bring to the journalist world." "Well I've been told that I'm pretty good with a camera so I guess I'm….," before he could continue he was quickly interrupted by the elderly man, "perfect, just find a seat and we'll help catch you up on the process."

Peter quickly made his way to the nearest seat and immediately sat down. The first thing he noticed when he got to his seat where the two people sitting near him. One of them was a chubby Asian boy and the other a African American girl. Before he could introduce himself however the teacher decided to continue speaking. "Alright girls and boys how many of you like to keep up to date on the latest info." His answer only came when a few students raised their hands. "Well then you better start cause that's gonna be your job from now on. I expect each and every one of you to fulfill these requirements in order for you to work with the school paper. For now you should focus on crafting your skills." With that the teacher left the students to their own devices.

Peter had then turned to one of the students that he had hoped could help him. He was the chubby Asian boy dressed in jeans and a polo. "Hey I was just wondering if maybe you could help me out," Peter stammered out, "I uh, I'm kinda new here and I was just wondering what's the deal. "Well for that my young padawan I must first learn your identity." "I'm P, Peter," he quickly stammered out. The boy gave him a silent nod before continuing. "Well youngling Peter here you basically just find a job and stick to it. I basically just provide tech support, what skills do you have." "I'm pretty good with cameras but I could always help with tech stuff too." "Well my young padawan that would require you to become a knight in the order of Leeds." Peter while his face showed confusion was internally cheering at having found someone that shared his common interests in the club. "Hey so I uh didn't get your name Mr. Jedi master." "You may call me master Ned Leeds. Master of the sophomore geeks and resident nerd of the news club." "You got room for another geek in the newsroom," Peter asked while silently berating himself for sounding too excited. "Of course fellow warrior and what pray tell house to you belong in the honorable geekdom." "I uh like science and computer stuff." Upon seeing Ned's disappointed face Peter quickly went to correct his perceived mistake. "Oh you mean what I'm into. Well I like video games, movies, I'm really into superhero stuff like comics I'm a level 25 in overwatch." "No dude, check it out," Ned said as he ushered Peter to look in the direction of a new visitor. It was a blonde teenager that Peter didn't recognize but he could easily guess what caused Ned to lose his attention as it was quickly becoming hard not to focus on certain aspect of the blond girl in front of them. Peter quickly snapped back his attention to Ned. "So uh, I'm guessing you like her that's um neat I guess," he spoke. "Yeah man. Hey you ever have a girlfriend." Ned asked turning his focus on Peter. At first Pete looked confused whether Ned had been speaking with him and looked around the room before saying, "wait….me? I mean no that just doesn't happen, I mean I like girls…I don't see them as like objects though I mean I think they're just people but I've never dated girls before not that dating people of the same gender is wrong or anything it's just," "So, you always talk this much or is this just a thing you do," Ned interrupted. "I'm not the best at words and stuff I just I, don't know stuff I guess." "Don't worry about it bro it's nothing." "Shouldn't we like look away now before it gets kinda creepy," Peter added slowly growing more uncomfortable with the situation. "Oh yeah I guess," Ned replied before they went back to their work.

* * *

After the school news club, Peter decided to go out patrolling the streets. For a while he hadn't come upon anything that really excited him besides the few attempted muggings and robberies. He had gotten a thank you from one of the people he saved though which was honestly rare for him which raised his spirits.

He didn't have time to dwell on that fact however when an odd disturbance caught his attention. He had faintly heard the sounds of breaking glass in the distance. He had travel in the direction of the sound to find a large opening in the side of an office building. Peter being the naturally curious person he is decided to investigate in hopes of finding the source of what had caused such a hole to open up in the side of the building. After making his way into the office building, Peter began to look for a sign that would lead him to answers but he only noticed the complete mess this floor of the building was. Eventually he noticed the big hole leading to the stairwell so naturally Peter made his way towards it. While his dread had been increasing the closer he got Peter decided to press on. That's a long way down," he thought to himself when he got to the railing leading down the stairs. Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted when his senses went into overdrive. In a matter of moments a figure had launched itself up from the bottom of the stairwell which ended up launching Peter back into the office room. After skidding to a halt Peter strained his head to get a good look at what had just sent him flying. It appeared to be a man in green and black armor with a bomber jacket and bird like mask that covered his eyes and mouth. That wasn't the strangest part however as the man had a harness like jetpack with giant metallic wings outstretched from it. The man also seemed to have razor sharp talon like boots attached to his boots as well. He was also holding a briefcase as well which Peter had assumed he had stolen.

"Wow, if I wasn't so terrified I'd be completely gushing over this man's awesome outfit. He definitely gets my vote for best cosplay of the year." Peter's thoughts however were interrupted once again when the man flew towards him at miraculous speeds. Peter didn't have time to react as he was sent flying out the window in a matter of seconds. On impulse, Peter shoots a web onto the building to catch himself from the fall but the web is immediately cut by the bird man. Before Peter can shoot another one the guy uses his metallic talons to grab Peter by the leg. After that he hoists Peter up by the leg and flies upwards with him at high speeds while Peter frantically tries to escape. Peter starts losing his ability to breath normally as he hoisted up into the air but everything immediately stops after Peter feels the grip on his leg loosen until he comes to the realization that he is now falling.

In a last ditch effort Peter attempts to latch on to the bird man but that idea is quickly thwarted when he attempted to fire his webbing as nothing came out. He fired again from each webshooter only to find no webbing escaped which only left him to plummet to the earth as the sight of the spooky figure grew further. As he fell he began to hyperventilate as he got closer to certain doom while he screams filled the night. Peter freak out intensified to the point where he nearly blacked out but at the last minute he was saved by the man who had previously dropped him when he grabbed onto Peter by his leg and dropped him on top of a nearby building.

As Peter began to regain control of his breathing he couldn't help but shout, "I'm alive, I can't believe it. I'm Alive!" His moment of joy quickly ended as he caught sight of the shadow behind him. "Well, well someone's still breathing. Guess they should be thankful." Peter turned around to find the man in his ominous bird like outfit looming over him. "I uh, umm thanks I guess," Peter said still recovering from nearly falling to his death. "That's a good boy, now you know what you could do for me to repay the gleaming act of heroism kid." Peter was almost to scared to comment so the man decided to continue his speech. "You can run along home kid and let the adults handle their business unless you want your life cut short." Peter still utterly shocked from the encounter was completely helpless as the man had simply flied away.

It took Peter a few moments but he began to run after the man, shouting, "now wait a minute you can't just leave I don't even know what you're doing." Only a small chuckle was heard from the man before he turned back to say, "look kiddo you best not get involved in my business or else you'll be in for a nightmare. Now run along before I get upset." Before Peter could respond the man blasted off leaving Peter behind. "Well that was embarrassing," Peter thought to himself.

* * *

 **Hope I didn't go to overboard on any descriptions. Anyway after seeing Spider-Man: Homecoming which I thought was amazing I decided to loosley base my interpretation of vulture and Ned Leeds of their preformances in the movie. While I did completely enjoy Michael Keatons preformance I do understand some of the complaints about Ned Ganke Leeds. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more. Until next time Web Heads.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of my Spidey Reboot Story. Sorry for the shorter chapter. I just wanted to get something out for you guys. Anyway this is still and ongoing story and I'm thinking of putting some of my other stories on the backburner. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rest and Recovery

Peter had felt utterly defeated after last night's encounter. He had gone back to the building before to make sure that the bird man hadn't done more damage only to find that most of the building's storage had been stolen, at least according to the police reports he had overheard. He was currently at school but his mind was being completely preoccupied by the encounter with last night's bad guy or the vulture as he nicknamed him. He had been rummaging through his locker seemingly on autopilot when Gwen had surprised him with a tackle hug.

"Hey dork, how's it hanging." Gwen only needed to get a look of his face to know how he felt right now. "What's with the face sour puss," Gwen asked in her casual sarcastic tone. Peter gave a quick look about the hallway before he began whispering to her. "Okay so you might not believe me but I got into a fight yesterday." Gwen only arched her eyebrows in confusion. "Well not like the normal fights, it's just there was this guy who blew a whole in this building and he had like giant robot wings. He like grabbed me and literally lifted me up and dropped me from like a thousand feet." Gwen only looked at him dumbfounded before she said, "should I call the school nurse or the counselor…." "No Gwen I'm serious, I was swinging around and I came across this office building when this new vulture guy came out of nowhere. It looked like he was decked out with some serious tech too." "What do you mean serious tech." "I don't know it looked like super advanced and he had these giant metal wings attached to some kind of jet pack or something." ""And you're trying to tell me that this guy had also proceeded to grab you into the air and drop you from a thousand feet. You do realize there's no way you could survive that kind of fall." "Yeah well obviously he grabbed before I could plummet to my doom anyway," Peter responded quietly "How come you didn't just decide to grab onto him with your stick'em powers," Gwen asked incredulously. "I was kinda freaking out when I ran out of webbing."

Gwen could only sigh in response as her best friend seemingly seemed to calm down until she noticed how downtrodden he looked. "That's not what's bothering you is it." "No I just I can't believe he got away. I mean I had the guy dead to rights and he basically manhandled me." Gwen looked on with worried eyes before she decided to reassure her friend. "Listen Pete I know you hate when people make you feel little and weak but you can't always expect to come out on top in every fight." "I know it's just I completely messed…," "Stop it. Pete you did your best when you tried to fight that guy and there's no use beating yourself up over it. You did your best and that's all anyone should ask of you. Besides take it as a chance to train up for a rematch." Gwen's reassurance seemingly lifted his spirits as his face slowly creeped into a smile. "Thanks Gwen," he replied with a lot more energy." "Alright now let's get to class. Can't be late for Mrs. Warren's stunning report on all things history." "Oh joy, another fascinating lecture on how the aliens were able to help guide the humans to build pyramids." Gwen only snickered in response as the two made their way to their next class.

* * *

Phineas Mason had been silently working on a new invention in his workshop when suddenly the sounds of jet fuel began to grow closer. As if on cue, the skylight to the warehouse opened up to reveal non other than the armored airborne pilot descending into the warehouse and landing skillfully on a small platform. As he landed the wings and talon like shoes had been removed from him by mechanics built into to the platform.

As they finished removing the wings he had flown on before the man walked off the platform towards Mason. "So, how was the test drive? Did everything seem to be up to standard," asked Mason. The man from before made his way to remove the mask from before to reveal none other than Adrian Toomes as the same pilot. "Everything worked perfectly just had to handle a little nuisance," replied Toomes. "What do you mean nuisance, I told you that if we were to go through with this we would have to keep it on the down low," exclaimed Mason rather anxiously. "Don't get your knickers in twist, just some punk kid thinking he's hot shit I took care of him." "What do you mean deal with him you can't just…" "I didn't kill him Adrian I just made sure he would think twice about messing with our little business." "Well isn't that just great now we have to worry about word getting out of our operation." "Well what did you expect me to do?" "I expected you not to jeopardize the operation we had going especially when you roped me into this," replied Phineas nearly seething with anger. "What's done is done Mason, instead of spending time complaining about what happened let's just find a solution, so what do you got," Adrian questioned. "What do you mean what do I got, I'm just tech support not a miracle worker."

Toomes let out a sigh before he began thinking over the situation himself. There was a quiet moment of awkwardness between the two before an idea sprung into his head. "Well so if we're gonna have to work with handling some unwanted punks breathing down our neck we might as well expand the operation." "How will that help in any conceivable way," shouted Phineas rather hysterically. "Will you just listen you dipstick." Seeing how that quieted him down Toomes began to continue talking. "Here me out instead of just sitting here like two idiots trying to figure this out ourselves why don't we just get some extra help with the operation maybe even hire a few unsavory characters to keep any idiots of our backs."

Phineas only gawked at him before shouting, "are you completely insane, I can't even list the amount of ways that could lead to disaster." "Will you just relax Mason, I'll handle the hired help part you just stick to making sure that this doesn't blow up in our face huh," Toomes added before lightly tapping Mason on the arm.

* * *

Despite his sour mood from the morning, Peter's day wasn't half bad. He still had to deal with the average school troubles but his mood only brightened as the day went on. He was currently on his way home when he bumped into Ned Leeds. "Oh uh, hey Ned, sorry, need to watch where I'm going," Peter apologized. "No worries man it happens," Ned reassured before saying, "So did you hear about this little field trip the news club is planning." Peter only gave him a confused look so Ned decided to fill him in. "Oh so they're thinking about bringing the news club over to some news station and having us work there like an internship. They were talking about how it might give us some extra credit." "Did they uh… say when it is or…" Ned simply cut him off. "I think they're still in the planning stages but I here we might be heading over there by next week." "That sounds cool," Peter added. The two just stood there awkwardly for a bit until Ned decided to say "So you wanna like catch that new movie coming out this Friday." "Oh uh sure just um… what movie was it again." "I think it's called something like two brothers. The trailers look pretty wild there's like aliens, and monsters and stuff," Ned responded. "Oh uh sure I'll just check with my Aunt and see if it's okay." "Oh Alright then see you later man." "Yeah see you."

With that the two teens awkwardly waved goodbye before heading their own way. Peter had made his way to the an abandoned alleyway behind the school before he began stripping of his clothes. After he was in nothing but his boxers, Peter unzipped his school bag and took out his costume. He donned his spider themed hoodie and put on his black sweatpants. He put on his open toed shoes and fastened his fingerless gloves on before he eventually went to cover his face with his trademark mask.

After stuffing his school clothes back into his bag, Peter slung his backpack onto his back and launched himself into the air and clung to the nearest building which he then began to scale. He looked out onto the horizon and took a deep breath before saying, "Well time to redeem myself." And with that he launched himself into the air and began swinging like tarzan around Queens.

* * *

 **There was your third chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Not sure how much time I'm going to be able to focus on my writing as my senior year of high school is coming up. Hopefully school doesn't take up to much focus. Also sorry for the way I ended this chapter but I felt like it would be the best way to leave off for the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and catch you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I haven't really been posting much in a while so I'm sorry for that. Life's been kinda crazy lately with me starting college so I didn't really have much time to write but I'm back. I'm sorry if it's a little jar if my writing style has changed in anyway but I didn't want to give up on this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Internships

It was already Wednesday and Peter was in completely different mood than his last encounter with the Vulture. That would most likely be equated to the past couple of days. He had gone with Ned two the movies last Friday which turned out to be a great time. The two really hit it off as they learned about each other and their shared love of all things nerdy. He also had a really enjoyable weekend of heroics. He had gotten some well deserved praise from some people he helped out instead of the usual screams and threats he got when helping people out. He even helped this nice old lady get her cat out of a tree and after getting him down the lady bought him a churro. He even made friends with the man running the food stand. He also had the luxury of not having to deal with Flash's usual brand of mockery as well. It was probably the best he had felt in a while. Though he still had the nagging worry about whatever the vulture had been doing in the past few days. There were no sightings of the supposed villain which left him slightly suspicious but he decided to focus on other things for the moment.

Peter was on his way to his lunch table when he caught sight of Harry talking in a very animated way. He walked up to the table and asked "hey, what are you guys talking about," as he sat down. "Well glad you could finally join us," added Harry before saying, "I was just over here telling everybody you're all to my rocking party this Saturday. Everyone in schools invited," he added before he began to mock dance in front of the two. Gwen and Peter only rolled their eyes as they had grown used to their friends party antics. "Alright, alright, we get it dweeb. Now sit down before you make the whole lunchroom puke," Gwen added, clearly embarrassed at her friend's shenanigans. He took his seat obviously not as embarrassed as Gwen had been. "Hey I'm excited what can I say." "You don't have to say anything just boil my eyes with whatever travesty you just did." "I think you're missing the point here Gwen. Huge party at my house on Friday, no parents just students hanging out." "Mm, sounds like the birth of bad decisions and more drama." "Oh come on it can't be that bad," he defended. "Yeah you get back to me on that once it's Monday and everyone's recovered from alcohol poisoning," she responded. "Well guess I'll just take my invite back then," Harry responded. "Oh now that's just being a bad host," Gwen said in jest. "Wait so now you do wanna go," Peter added. "Yeah Gwen what happened to Ms. I'm to high and mighty to go to this lame party." Gwen only rolled her eyes in response. "Why are you taking his side now," she said in response to Peter before continuing her conversation with Harry. "Anyway, I thought it might be entertaining for me and Pete to watch everyone make a fool out of themselves." Harry only responded saying, "oh, is that all you and Pete will do?" To which Gwen's face turned bright red while leaving Peter feeling incredibly awkward to say the least. "Don't worry. I'll lend you guys the private sweet so you won't have any distractions," Harry added much to the embarrassment and shock of his friends who were starting to look like human tomatoes.

At that moment however they had been taken out of their embarrassment when a new figure joined the table. It was a red headed girl in a bright yellow sweater and jeans wearing glasses. She was Angelica Jones, another regular occupant of the same lunch table. "Whoa look who decided to come back from her vacation. I can't believe Angelica Jones has decided to grace us with her presence," spoke Harry. "Angela only gave him a sideways glance before sitting down and saying, "Sorry but not all of us can spend thousands of dollars to stave off the common cold," she snarked back gaining laughter from Peter and Gwen. Harry only rolled his eyes in response. "So how are you feeling any way no slimy monster crawling out your nose," Gwen asked. "I'm feeling better know just had to take some medicine but between us girls let's just say that wasn't the only reason I didn't come to school," Angelica spoke to which Gwen responded saying, "Sister, I understand completely, hopefully no lousy boys to get on your nerves." "You know us boys are still in earshot of your conversation," Peter added. "Yeah well we just felt like seeing how well you two behave while we talk girl stuff," Angelica added. "I'm telling you Pete we gotta rise up before the girls try taking over the world to defeat all men," Harry joked. Peter said, "Well as long as I get to be the castle guardian I'm fine with being on either side," to which Harry responded, "traitor." The friends then shared a laugh at the table shenanigans and continued to banter on about life.

Soon however the lunch bell rang, signaling all the students of the cafeteria to head to their next class. The friends then went their separate ways expect for Gwen who stopped Peter while no one was around so they could talk. "Listen after last week when you told me about that vulture guy I got to thinking that maybe you should have someone that has your back with this hero stuff." Peter only quirked an eyebrow before saying, "Okay." "So I was maybe thinking that if you ever needed any help with your activities I could always be your sorta helper buddy. I'm not saying I'm coming out to join you on your heroic quest seeing as I'm not the one with spider powers but maybe I could always been on call if you ever need any back up." "Oh…uh thanks Gwen. I appreciate it. I'll just uh, see what I can figure out." "No problem Pete and I'm always here to help." He smiled in response before they both shuffled off to their next class.

* * *

Back at the Vulture's warehouse hideout, Phineas Mason could be seen tinkering with some kind of tech cannon when the door to his workshop opens revealing the smug smile of Adrian Toomes. "Hey Mason, why don't you quit working on your gadgets and come introduce yourself to the new recruits," he spoke to which Phineas only sighed before laying his tools down to leave his work area. "Alright let's just get this over with," he responded following Toomes. They rounded the corner as Phineas spoke saying, "I still can't believe you went ahead with this whole thing even after I warned you not to." "Now, now Mr. Prickly play nice with new additions," he responded. They evidently stopped so that Adrian could now introduce Mason to the six new people standing in front of them. Mason was slightly unnerved at what he saw however. "Mason I'd like you to meet the gang." He started before continuing to introduce them. "This is Herman Schultz, Flint Marko, Frederick Myers, Alex O'Hirn, Francine Frye, and Jackson Weele, the gang," he said giving the group of six a nickname, "and gang this is my associate and resident Tinkerer Phineas Mason," he finished.

Phineas wasn't sure what to make off them however. Herman Schultz, first to be introduced, was an average somewhat muscular bald African American man dressed in somewhat baggy street clothes wearing a coat. He seemed to unnerve Phineas as he gave off the appearance of a criminal. Next had been Flint Marko a well built brown haired man wearing a green striped button up shirt and khakis over work boots. He seemed about average but Phineas only hoped he might provide some assistance. Frederick Myers the man with a shaved head however really got his attention. Phineas had never really been much of a sports fan but he had recognized him as a former New York Yankees player. The fact he was wearing a button up jersey of the team in question of his black shirt, jeans and sneakers made him more recognizable. What he was doing here he could not say but Phineas decided to go along with it nonetheless. Next to be introduced had been the somewhat chubby black haired man who went by the name Alex O'Hirn. He was wearing a gray tracksuit. Phineas had only needed one look at the man before he came to the conclusion that he was most likely of low intelligence. Still though he could be useful with heavy lifting. Next was the only girl of the group who looked like somewhat who worked at a tattoo shop. Seriously she looked like it was the one person your grandparents used as an example when they where ranting about kids these days. She had teal colored hair, piercing on a good portion of her face, and tattoos for days." She was wearing a beanie, a purple tank top and loose fitting jeans. Adrian had no idea what she might contribute but the old man in him already pegged her as a disrespectful youth. Finally was Jackson Weele. He seemed to be an interesting fellow. He was a Native American man probably no older than twenty two dressed in some casual sweatpants and a Captain America t-shirt underneath a black hoodie. Mason wasn't sure what to make of him but he already feared how annoying he may be seeing as the guy looked like he was ready to burst because he could barely contain his own energy. While Phineas only saw them as annoyances that would further hinder his work he couldn't help but admit that they were a really interesting crew of misfits.

"So now that we got the introductions outta the way let's make sure everyone knows what they'll be doing alright," Adrian said now taking on a more serious tone. "Obviously everyone knows that I'm the head honcho of this place so don't even think about trying to cross me." Francine seeming raised her hand before the wingsuit to the Vulture had seemingly come from behind to attach itself to Adrian as if it were like it were a backpack leaving the new crew shocked. "And if you do well let's just say it won't be pretty," he added to which Francine lowered her hand rather abashedly. Now everyone can get used to me calling Mason over here our tech support guy and our very own little inventor who supplies us with gear. Hermin here is gonna be my top enforcer so if you anyone of us have a problem you're gonna have to deal with him. And if you decide to go after him well that won't be pretty either," he added darkly before continuing his speech. "Marko, Myers, and O'Hirn you two work as backup for Hermin meaning you three are gonna be my muscle," he added to which they all nodded in response. "Frankie, Jack, you to get the lucky privilege of being lab assistants to Mr. Tinkerer over there seeing as you two got the brains for it. Jack you also get the job of being our pickup man seeing as your such a good driver. Now that everyone knows what to do any questions."

It didn't take long for Phineas took speak up saying, "Now what exactly will we need enforcers and drivers for?" Toomes only smirked before saying, "well I ain't got the time or patience to give you all some B.S. answers so I'm gonna be straight with you when I say that what we do here goes against some Values people in power might have so that means we won't be getting the warmest of welcomes from the feds if they now what where doing so that's why we stay under the radar which means that most of us will be getting our hands dirty. Now anything else I need to clear up." He got a collective nod from the group before saying, "good. Now then you all know your jobs so get moving."

* * *

'Today was the day,' was a current phrase that Peter currently had on repeat in his mind. Why well it just so happens that today was the school news clubs after hours trip for their supposed internship and well all Peter could say was he was nervous. Fighting people robbing convenience stores was one thing but interviews were a whole different ball game. Not that he would know anything about that as he was pretty much of the no sports crowd when it came down to it. Still that didn't mean the saying didn't fit. While Peter had continued to grow into his role as a vigilante he was still just a fourteen year old kid in high school with very little experience in the world of adults. That left him with very little to prepare for the supposed interview that this little trio had set up for the students and to be truthful that didn't really help his nerves. He had spent the previous night between breaks off stopping crime frantically checking the internet on his phone about hot tips on the do's and don'ts of an interview. Even after he made his way home he still continued to browse his phone for anything he could find helpful for his big day.

That all led to his current situation as he found himself dressed in a button up shirt under his blue sweater wearing a pair of khakis and some business casual shoes waiting eagerly outside at the front of Midtown High where his club was scheduled to meet after school. To add on even more pressure he was also sporting a couple bags under his eyes indicating his rather minuscule amount of sleep he had gotten the night before.

Peter was awkwardly waiting around, falling in and out of sleep when he saw three figures approaching. It looked like his clubmates had finally arrived. Glory Grant was wearing a yellow flower dress with a matching headband that accentuated her Afro and she was accompanied by Ned and Norah Winters the blond girl who was in charge of the news club. Ned was wearing a button up shirt and khakis while Norah was in jeans a button up t-shirt, and tie with a vest. "Alright looks like mostly everyone's here just looks like we're waiting for…," Norah never got to finish that sentence because of a newcomer that interrupted. "Oh no, I am not sitting in the same car as Penis Parker of all people." Peter turned to the voice to see who had just made the comment. It was a ginger kid that Peter had seen in the halls dressed in some in a suit jacket, khakis, and a plaid dress shirt. "Well if it isn't Seymour O'Reilly our final member," Norah commented. Peter couldn't help but shrink at the dirty look Seymour gave him. "Norah you can't be serious. I'm not sitting in a car with that weirdo," Seymour added as he pointed to Peter. "Dude whats your problem. Pete's a good guy," Ned spoke up. "Off course you would think so Leeds," Seymour retorted. "Hey guys maybe we should all save our words for the interview that we need to go to. An interview that we are currently late for," Norah spoke up. "You can't make me sit next to Parker off all people. He probably has germs or something," Seymour commented. "Man it's a truck just don't sit next to him. It's not that big a deal," Glory added. Seymour seemed to settle down a bit before saying, "Fine, but if I can't any of his loser germs, it's your fault." Norah just rolled her eyes and unlocked her truck.

The five got in with Seymour riding shotgun, and Glory, Ned and Peter sitting in back. Peter took the far right window seat with Ned in the middle and Gloria on his left. Obviously Norah was driving her own truck. "Alright folks, if everybody's buckled I'd say we're ready to go," Norah commented when they were all settled. The trip was awkward to say the least nobody really spoke save for Glory and Norah every now and then. Norah also decided to put on some pop music to fill in any uncomfortable silence. The drive was bearable for the most part until they crossed the bridge from queens into Manhattan. It was a nice change of pace for Peter. He didn't spend much time in Manhattan always preferring to stay close to home in Queens. He figured that maybe he could try swinging around Manhattan more often if things worked out. He was briefly brought out of his thoughts when Ned spoke up. "Hey uh Norah, you never really told us about where we were interning." Seymour scoffed at Ned before Norah could speak. "Hey Seymour, play nice. Anyway I'm disappointed Ned, I thought you were listening when I said I got us interview as a big news organization. We're going to the Daily Bugle ya goof." "Wait, you mean the Bugle. How you get us an internship with them their like almost as big as the New York Times," Seymour questioned. "Oh you know Randy Robertson, his dad works there so I just asked him," she replied. Ned only shook his head in understanding. To tell ya the truth Peter was also pretty curious. He didn't really know where they were headed either he guessed he'd been so distracted lately the thought never crossed his mind. The truck was eventually parked in a nearby lot when Norah spoke up. "Alright gang, we're here," she shouted.

The quintet all exited the vehicle before stretching their legs. They all followed Norah seeing as she said that she knew how to get to the Bugle. As they were walking on the New York sidewalks, Glory talking with Seymour and Norah, Ned was hanging back so Peter decided to talk with him. "Uh hey Ned." "Yeah Man." "Thanks for sticking up for me," Peter said. "No problem man, hey what are friends for," he added. Peter smiled at Ned and continued walking with the group. It was nice knowing he had someone that would stick up for him it helped calm his nerves around Seymour at least. They all eventually arrived at a triangle shaped building with the words Daily Bugle plastered down the front. "Well guys looks like we're here," Norah said. The group all crossed the street and entered the building. They all noticed another person from school waiting outside the building. He had dark brown hair and was dressed in a blue jacket and red dress shirt with khakis. "Oh if it isn't Phil Urich to big to ride with the rest of us," Norah spoke getting his attention. "Oh I'm so sorry that I didn't wanna cram into your tiny truck," Phil responded. "Yeah whatever doofus, let's just get in their before we all get yelled at," Norah added. "Fine fine, after you ma'am," he responded. They all then promptly entered the building.

Upon entry they noticed a blond haired woman in a bright pink flower dress sitting at the receptionist desk. Peter immediately noticed the name tag on the desk that said Amy Powell. "Hey there, what do a bunch of youngsters such as yourselves doing on this fine day," she greeted. "Oh uh hi, we sort of have an internship lined up," Norah responded. "Ooh, looking for work experience, aren't you guys just the cutest," Amy responded. Peter noticed that Ned had flashed his teeth at that for whatever reason and Seymour had straightened his posture. He guessed the later was trying to look professional. "Uh yeah, anyway I brought a pass maybe that should help us get started," Norah responded before giving the woman a card. The receptionist lady looked it over and typed something on her computer before handing it back to Norah. "Oh looks like you kids got an interview lined up with the boss man, he's a real hoot. Just head on up to floor twenty and find Mr. Robertson he should help you out," she replied in her chipper voice. "No problemo," Norah replied.

With that the group found the nearest elevator and headed for the twentieth floor. As they reached the assigned floor, Peter was immediately shocked by the overwhelming presence on the floor. The whole floor was filled with people in cubicles working on whatever. It did Peter's nerves no favors that all his senses were immediately bombarded with so much info. He did his best to ignore it after all it wasn't nearly as bad as it was outside. He figured he'd just have to deal with the ensuing headache. "Hey man you good," Glory asked. Peter immediately noticed the group were all giving him a questioning look. "Uh yeah, it's nothing just nervous," he responded earnestly. "What's the matter Parker, scared of a little crowd," Seymour chided. Peter just shrugged in response. He decided it best not to engage him for the time being besides the looks Seymour was getting from Ned more than made up for his dumb comment. The groups attention was redirected however when they all noticed a black man dressed in a beige dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a brown vest and dress pants walking towards them. Norah decided to walk forward as well so the group followed behind.

"Well if it isn't Norah Winters, fancy seeing you here," the man spoke. "It's nice seeing you again Mr. Robertson," Norah responded. "Oh, c'mon Norah you should know to call me Robbie by now, after all I still remember you always coming over to hangout with Randy," the man replied. "Sorry force of habit I guess. Anyway can you help us find our interview," Norah asked. "Right this way guys. I gotta warn you the man whose interviewing you is a bit high strung," Robbie responded. "I'm sure we can handle it," Seymour spoke up. Robbie snorted before saying, "yeah most people think that." The group followed him over to a dark haired lady sitting at a desk next to a screen door. She looked to be focused on her computer who looked to be completely done with her day. Peter noticed the desk name tag that denoted her as Betty Brant. As the group got closer Peter noticed her expression softened when she caught sight of them. "Hey Robbie, whats up," she asked. "Oh just got the group I told you about. Here about the interview," he responded. Peter noticed the soft snort she gave in response. "Well if these are the guys I'll just buzz Mister Jameson and we'll get you guys sorted in no time," she said gesturing to the group. "If you guys wanna take any of the chairs go ahead," she added. The group did as told before Robbie spoke up, "alright guys, I'll be getting back to work, try not to let the man scare you," he added before walking back to his desk.

The five sat down when Peter noticed Ms. Brant reach for a button on her desk before speaking into a mike. "Mr. Jameson, your four o'clock is here." "Well then what are you waiting for an invitation send them in already," the mike spoke back or more accurately yelled. She rolled her eyes before pressing another button on her desk. "Alright guys, head on in and don't let picklepuss scare you." The group did as told but Peter couldn't help but wonder why everyone had told them not to be scared. He figured maybe it was just them being nice, so he followed the group into the man's private office. Peter couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine as he entered. It was as if all the hairs on his body decided to stand up at once. It almost felt like he was being warned off some incoming danger. He decided to remind himself that is was just an interview.

Upon entry he noticed a man in a grey suit with his chair turned to the window. "Take a seat will ya," he spoke. The group did so without hesitation. Whomever this guy was he wasn't doing Peter's nerves any favors. The chair turned around to reveal a middle aged man with a mustache that would forever be burned into Peter's memory for years to come, a mustache that would never fail to send a chill down his spine. The man honestly looked like a movie supervillain from the eighties. For some reason he reminded Peter of that one actor from that movie, Whiplash or something. "So, you kids think you got what it takes to work in this business. A business that I had to fight tooth and nail to be a part of. Well let me tell you that wasn't a cake walk to get to where I am today," Peter couldn't help but notice the man's face seemed to be stuck in a constant grimacing position. "It's funny really, you kids stuck on your phones all day playing the candy crushes or whatever you call it when the world's happening around you," he added as his voice slowly raised to a shout. "Well let me tell you that from now on you won't be getting away with wasting your life away because of your tweets. Honestly who names themselves after a bird." The man was now full on shouting and Peter noticed the way the group seemed to flinch at his every word, him included. "I'm tired of you kids wasting your lives away while the real men bust their chops to deliver the truth. This is serious business and you'll treat it as such. Do I make myself clear," he yelled and all five teens hurriedly nodded in response. "I'm sorry you couldn't find your voice," he questioned. "I said do I make myself clear," he shouted. "Yes sir," they all responded in unison. "Thank you now," he said before pointing to Seymour, "ginger kid what's your name." "Uh Seymour O'Reilly sir," he replied his voice lacking it's usual smugness. "Well O'Reilly, tell me what makes you think you're qualified to work here." "Well sir, I think I might make a great asset if…" "I wasn't asking for your resume, just tell me what you can offer," the man interrupted. "Oh uh well, I'm a remarkable writer sir," he stammered out. "Huh, and you blondie what's your name," "Norah sir, and I'd like to be a reporter," she added. "Well Norah, what do you see yourself reporting on. Weather, crime, celebrity scandals give me something," he yelled. "Well, I've always wanted cover any disasters that involve super people," she spoke. Peter could tell the man's eyes lit up at that. "Well then we'll see about that won't we. How about you kid you got anything you wanna add," he said gesturing to Phil. "Well sir my uncle works as a reporter and I'd like to follow in his footsteps," Phil added. "Who's your uncle kid, lots of people are reporters." "Ben Urich." "Urich well kid those are some big shoes to fill. How about you girl what's your specialty," he gestured to Glory. "Well I always wanted to find out the truth about superhumans," she responded. "Well uh," "Glory Grant sir," she added. "Glory we'll see what we can find. Now chubby what's your name." "Ned Leeds sir, I'd like to work on celebrity gossip, but I'm also pretty good with computers," Ned spoke. "Alright then that leaves you pipsqueak. Tell me what's your name," the man spoke. "Uhm Parker, uh Peter Parker. I can work with cameras and I'm also good with computers," Peter stammered. He couldn't help but notice Seymour snickering. "You quiet," he shouted gesturing to Seymour before continuing.

"Well looks like you brats will be working here for the time being and while your working here you answer to me J. Jonah Jameson." They all nodded in understanding. "Alright then I'll have most of you punks shadow someone. "Seymour, Glory, you'll be working under Jessica Carradine, got me." The duo nodded but Peter couldn't really focus because for some reason the name sounded familiar. "Urich, Leeds, you two will be shadowing Foswell, he's an investigative journalist that's working on a big story so don't screw up," Jameson said yelling the last few words. The two nodded in response. "That leaves Norah and Parker, I'm currently in contact with Urich and he's working on a big story I want you two on," he spoke. "Uh Mr. Jameson, what story is this exactly," Norah asked. "I suppose you might not have heard but there's a myth going around the city. Some new infamous vigilante calls himself Spider-Man." Peter's heart skipped a beat when he heard the name. "Wait you mean, the Spider-Man," Phil asked. "You got wax in your ears kid, yes the Spider-Man, I want you two to find out anything you can about that menace, where he hides, what cereal he likes everything, you got me," Jameson yelled. The two nodded in response. "Alright then you all now what to do now get out of my office." The group all hastily exited without so much of a word. Peter obviously could just walk back into Mr. Jameson's office and give him the interview he wanted but he wasn't exactly keen on the idea of spilling his secret to a news reporter. "Man I can't believe you guys get to work on Spider-Man. Lucky," Ned spoke when the group was out of Jameson's earshot. "Hm, I can't believe he picked Parker to work on such an important story, he'd be better spent shining shoes," Seymour groaned. Peter couldn't exactly disagree at the moment given the circumstances. "Knock it off guys you heard the boss man," Glory chided. "Hey uhm Ms. Brant," Norah spoke up. "Yeah kid, are we supposed to just find the people we're working with today or...," "It's okay I'm sure Mr. Jameson understands you don't know how to contact certain people. Maybe you guys come back next week on Monday to sort things out," Ms. Brant interrupted. "Thanks," Norah replied before making sure things were set up for Monday.

Peter couldn't really think straight as that happened however. Mr. Jameson had instructed him and Norah to track Spider-Man. How was he supposed to track himself, and what was with the menace comment. He was a little offended. It felt like an old superhero comic where Clark Kent was sent to interview Superman. How was he supposed to find a good way to track Spider-Man without blowing his secret identity. "Hey dude you good were on our way out," Ned said getting Peter's attention. "Oh uh yeah, just thinking about stuff," he responded automatically. "Huh yeah, you excited to meet a real life superhero," Ned asked. "Uh yeah that's one way to put it," Peter responded. As the group was exiting the building they were talking about their assignments and things when Norah brought up the topic of food. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry you guys wanna stop and get a pizza before we head back to queens," she asked. "Oh man you have no idea," Ned responded. Just then Peter's enhanced senses picked up a familiar noise that sounded like some sort of jet engine. He looked up only to see the same vulture guy flying above unbenounced to any of the other passerby's. "Uh Hey Guys," Peter spoke gaining the groups attention. 'Time to see how convincing you are," he thought. "I just remembered I have this thing, that I forgot about in the city that I have to go to," he said gesturing behind him. "Uhm okay do you need me to drive you there," Norah asked. "No no, it's fine it's only a couple blocks out," he said as he was slowly walking backwards. "Dude you have a way to get home," Ned asked quizzically. "Oh yeah it's with my aunt. She has a car to drive you know," he added. "Yeah well uhm I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Ned added. "Yeah I'll see ya guys later," he finished before rushing off. His enhanced senses caught Seymour say "what a weirdo," but he couldn't focus on it now. Thankfully he had brought his backpack with him.

He was running for a bit when he caught sight of an abandoned ally that no one seemed to pay attention to. He immediately slipped in and when no one was looking pulled out his trademark mask from his book bag and scaled the building after slipping it on. When he got to the top he quickly shed his clothes and did his best to change into his uniform. That was when he heard the rip of cloth. He looked down to a sight he fully regretted. He'd ripped his pants. "Uh Great well looks like I won't be using these anymore," he grumbled. He then shed the pants no longer caring about tearing them and slipped on his sweats. 'Man this is inconvenient,' he thought bitterly. After slipping on the hoodie and web shooters Peter looked at the disheveled pants and shoved them into his backpack with his shirt before zipping it all up.

Luckily he hadn't lost the vulture guys scent in the confusion and decided to run after the sounds of his jet engine. As he ran along the rooftop he got a good look at the height of the building he scaled. "Holy crap this is really high," he shouted. ' _Uh c'mon Parker you don't have time for this, he could be getting away,'_ he thought bitterly. He then looked back across the building before eventually deciding on what to do. He then took a few steps back from the ledge before he began to pump himself up. He only sighed before thinking 'Well here goes nothing.' That was when he began sprinting towards the ledge before proceeding to leap over the gap onto the next building. "Holy crap I made it," he said exasperated. 'Well I made it to the next building at least, gotta keep going. Guess I'm gonna have to get used to swinging in the city after all.' He then proceeded to sike himself up a second time before running towards the corner of the current rooftop before leaping off. It lasted a short few seconds before he shot a web onto a nearby building and within moments he was being pulled along by the momentum of the web line. "Woo hoo," Peter shouted now gaining the attention of nearby people. "I've swung before but nothing like this," he spoke nearly losing his breath. "I'm like Tarzan, this is so cool," he continued.

His thought process was interrupted when he saw the building he was headed towards. He responded by shooting out a web to his left that immediately pulled him in said direction. "Man this is so awesome, Wait a minute I gotta focus," he spoke but he still couldn't get over how much fun this was. He had been so excited that he'd almost forgotten what he was doing amidst all his giggling and joy. 'Alright Parker, time to get your head in the game,' he thought before swinging of in the direction of the vulture. Almost immediately Peter caught sight of the man flying high above the skyscrapers of New York. ' _Alright well I found him,'_ Peter thought as he continued to swing after him. ' _Well I found him, and I have no idea how to get up to him.'_ Peter's brain supplied he continued to swing after him exhamaning the man before a thought crossed his mind. ' _I can't get up to him and I can't catch him with a web, unless…'_ Almost immediately Peter let go of the currents strand he was holding and let himself freefall. As he grew closer to the ground he shot out a web forward onto a nearby street lamp. The momentum from said web shot was enough to send him flying into the air at incredible speeds right in the direction of the bird man. "Look out from below," he shouted as he grew closer to the mystery man. The vulture immediately turned at the noise to see Spider-Man flying towards him. Before gravity could send him back down Peter attached a web line to the vulture's leg. "Hey Mr. Vulture man, long time no still breaking in to places you shouldn't," Peter shouted over the high altitude winds. "That ain't your concern bug, and frankly I'm a little upset that you didn't take my advice," the man spoke through his mechanical beak. "What can I say I'm a sucker for some excitement," Peter added. "Well then I hope you find the ride exciting," Vulture responded. "Wait what ri…," but Peter didn't get to finish his sentence as Vulture immediately blast off forward dragging Peter along for the ride. "How's it hanging back there insect," Vulture spoke, turning his head back to look at Peter. "Oh you know it's good, but I can't help but notice you calling me insect instead of airachnid. It's a little woah," his word vomit was once again cut of by the vulture speeding up. "Hey I don't suppose you'd consider slowing down and turning yourself in," Peter shouted. "Not a chance bug boy, I'm a busy man and I got business to attend to," the Vulture returned. "Could you atleast tell a curious airachnid what this is all about," Peter asked through baited breath. "Now why would I do that web head, you've been nothing but a pest." "Maybe because you're such a nice guy," Peter continued. "Real cute kid, as fun as that sounds I got a timetable to keep," the vultee added before he dove down to where he was now being seen by curious onlookers. Almost immediately tried to shake Spidey from his tail by sending the web head careening into obstacles like nearby buildings. He also tried to direct the boy into water towers then street lamps as well."Hey I'd to be a backseat pilot but maybe watch where you're flying," Peter spoke up. The vulture then flew under a street light that Peter was almost certain to hit but that would not stop him. Peter simply planted his feet on said light and tugged on the web line. The force from the superhuman pull was enough to stop the vulture in his tracks. This only served to anger the man as he quickly turned around to ram into the airachnid hero. "Uh oh," Peter spoke before the vulture collided with him. The resulting collision sent him careening into the street. Before Peter could get up the vulture grabbed onto Spidey and flew off leaving confused and scared pedestrians to question what just happened.

As the pair ascended to new heights Peter couldn't help but notice the searing pain of the Vulture's talon's digging into his back. "Hey big bird, could you maybe ease up on the talons, maybe be a bit more gentle please," Peter commented. "Not on your life web head," Vulture countered. ' _Gotta think of something before he skewers me,'_ Peter thought through gritted teeth. ' _Wait that's it.'_ The web head then proceed to unload his left web shooter into one of the vulture's jet engines located on his left wing. It appeared to have the desired effect as the pair began to slowly descend. "Hey old man, your engine's looking a little gunked up," Peter boasted. "Well then, lucky for me I've got some excess cargo to get rid of." Before Peter could make a witty retort the Vulture loosened his grip on the wallcrawler. Before he could plummet to his doom however Peter shot a web from his right shooter that attached to Vulture's chest. "You're a real pest, you know that punk," Vulture quipped. "Well I do have a namesake to uphold."

The two continued to descend to the streets below while the Vulture continued to thrash wildly at the web line. Peter was about to make a goofy comment when suddenly on the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Almost immediately the Vulture pointed his brass knuckle contraptions at Peter before they started glowing. "Uh oh." Peter shrieked as the white hot pain of Vulture's energy weapon had sent him barreling towards the earth. Peter could barely focus as the pain of the burns from Vulture radiate through his chest. He was only quickly caught of guard when he saw himself grow closer to earth. ' _This is gonna hurt,'_ he thought bitterly before proceeding to shoot a web line onto the nearest building. Peter yelled as he felt the pain of his arms readjusting to the sudden change in movement. ' _That's probably a dislocated shoulder,'_ he observed before he began to yell when he caught sight of his current trajectory. Almost immediately, Peter braced himself as he flew face first into an electronic store sign. The momentum of the impact sent him careening backward where his fall was broken by the roof of a car before he immediately rolled over into a face plant on the cold hard concrete.

"Everything hurts," Peter groaned as he lifted himself off the sidewalk. "Oh man, everything's gonna hurt in the mourning," he added. It was clear the boy was visibly shaken by all this. Nevertheless Peter got up and looked to the skies in search of his current rival only to be met with nothing. ' _Oh great, beaky got away… again, and all I have to show for it is the pain in my chest and wait a_ minute _.'_ Peter looked down only to find his bare chest was exposed due to the blast that currently fried his hoodie. 'Oh man, my outfit," he mentally whined. He couldn't focus much on his tattered costume as a chill that ran up his spine alerted him to a new presence. Immediately Peter turned to be face to face with a chubby middle aged balding man who looked like he was gonna bust out of his suit. Said man was holding a gun trained on Peter. Peter would have tried to retaliate if he hadn't of seen the badge currently located on the man's belt. 'Oh man I am in so much trouble,' he thought uncomfortably. "Officer Kris Keating, Hands where I can see em freak," the officer ordered. Peter put up his hands gingerly at a loss at what to do. "I didn't do anything," Peter protested. "Shut your mouth, you're coming with me," Keating interrupted. ' _I can't believe it. This is so unfair.'_ "Off with the mask," he ordered as Peter spotted another officer closing in. "What, No I can't do that," Peter spoke though his voice was shaking. "I'm not gonna ask again take off the mask or you'll be serving a life sentence when I'm done with you," Keating threatened. "You can't do this I…," Peter shouted. "The hell I can, you're getting locked up with the rest of the freaks," he interrupted. 'Oh man this is such a bad idea.' As the officer drew near Peter decided to web his eyes shut and make a break for it. As Peter began to scale the walls a loud bang resounded throughout the area. Peter couldn't help but let out an ear splitting cry as he felt white hot pain course through his leg. He only glanced back a moment to see the other officer with his gun pointed at him and if that smell was any indication, the man had just unloaded a bullet. Peter didn't stay to chat as he haphazardly crawled up the wall.

He'd gotten to the rooftop and simply laid flat on his back to uncomfortable to move. 'Oh god my leg, oh god,' he thought alarmed. He attempted to move but only let out another cry as he grabbed onto his leg in pain. He got a glimpse of his hand when he took it of his leg to steady himself and immediately noticed the blood on said. "Oh my god, that's…," he couldn't finish his sentence as his mind was running a mile a minute. ' _That's, that's mine isn't it. Oh man,'_ his brain assumed, given the pain he was currently experiencing.

Peter was brought back to the present moment when he caught wind of commotion coming from the rooftop entrance. Without much then Peter jumped to his feet ignoring the pain coming from his left leg. He attempted to propel himself self off the building and swing away when he found that nothing had exited his shooter when he made the finger motion. He ended up colliding into a building and tumbling into a dumpster. 'Oh god my webs, oh man.' He couldn't much complain about his lack of webbing when the realization of his situation still persisted. Almost immediately he looked around to find nobody around and proceed to climb into the dumpster. He didn't know how long he was in there for before the comotion died down, but when it did he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as he shook wildly. Only one thought permeated through his mind as he went through his panic attack. ' _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm a failure.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody looks like I'm back with another chapter for this fic so I hope that means I'll be able to update this on a more of a regular basis. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Survival of the Fittest

When Gwen saw Peter the next day at school, she wanted to do a myriad of things. She wanted to hug him, scold him, yell at him, heck she was considering punching his lights out but when she saw him she couldn't help but grow worried. Peter looked like he'd been through a war and Gwen couldn't help but notice his obvious attempts to hide his limp. _'He looks like he did that night he was at our apartment, I can still remember him balling his eyes out,'_ she thought. She couldn't help but wince in sympathy at that memory. She'd hoped that whatever was currently bothering him wasn't related.

"Hey Pete, you busy playing in traffic," she chided but when Peter looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "Right sorry, just forget I said that, how you doing buddy," she asked. Pete looked like he wanted to say something but only looked down at his shoes. ' _Guess we're doing this the hard way,'_ Gwen thought. "Alright, Pete as your long time friend it's my duty to help you with your current problems that means whatever's going on up there," she added as she pointed to his head. "It's really not that bad Gwen." Gwen wanted to believe his response but she knew her friend to well. "The bags under your red eyes tell a different story. C'mon man after everything that happened you promised you wouldn't be keeping secrets." Gwen didn't mean to make Peter wince at that mention but she had a feeling that he had something to get off his chest. "I'm sorry I just had a rough night is all. I guess I've been pretty frustrated lately. The lack of sleep probably hasn't helped," Peter replied. "There, now was that so hard," Gwen teased. Peter gave Gwen a friendly grin but before he could say anything a shrill voice decided to interrupt.

"Aw look at that the geek squad had a little moment, isn't that just...repulsive," a Blonde haired girl in a prissy dress and jacket added. Gwen couldn't help but scowl at the new presence. "What do you want Sally, don't you have better things to do than terrorize us," Gwen growled. "Oh someone's touchy this month," the girl added. Gwen rolled her eyes at Sally's comment. "Didn't answer my question," Gwen responded. "Oh my god, don't be so dramatic' me and Liz here were just passing by," she said gesturing to the Latina girl currently on her phone who seemed to be uninterested in the whole ordeal. Gwen rolled her eyes at the irony of Sally's statement. "Yeah well, can't say it's been nice seeing you so I'll just be getting back to talking with my friend," Gwen reproached. "Oh Liz look at that, freaky's gotta console her boyfriend, he had a nightmare," Sally responds to which Liz looked at the pair in amusement before chuckling.

The two walked off but Gwen couldn't help the growing frustration she felt. "Uh, those two are a bunch of jerks. I swear they just insult people just because they didn't get some dumb expensive dress" she ranted. "C'mon Gwen, there not that bad," Peter intruded. Gwen only gave him a harsh unimpressed glare in response. "What, okay maybe Sally's a little rude, but Liz hasn't really done anything bad," Peter added. Gwen huffed in response but her demeanor had softened just a little bit. "Maybe but they're still jerks," Gwen added. Peter decided to forgo making any comments on the issue and chose to just focus on getting to class with his mangled leg. ' _Oh it's gonna be a long day,'_ he thought ruefully.

* * *

Back at the Vulture's hideout, Adrian Toomes, was currently on the receiving end of Phineas Mason's rant. "Unbelievable, Unbelievable," he said pacing back and forth. "I give you one of the most advanced flight suits on the market and you use it to get into fights and for petty revenge." "Man, looks like you got my number," Adrian replied sarcastically. Phineas only glared in return. "Don't patronize me Toomes. Ever since I agreed to this partnership I find myself cleaning up your messes and now you go ahead and pick fights with random strangers. You also go on to recruit these hoodlums," he added referring to Toomes' new hired help. "I mean you can't seriously think that this isn't going to blow up in your face," Phineas finished. "It's like you've been completely ignoring any previous conventions about how to conduct yourself," he finished. Adrian only sighed in response. "Maybe you haven't heard old timer but things change. Maybe think about getting with the program. Though I guess given your age that might seem like a foreign concept," Toomes added. "If you ask me, I think I've adjusted quite well to your shenanigans," Phineas spoke. "Obviously not if you're still complaining about our hired help," Adrian responded. "If it's not that then what exactly is the point you're trying to make," Phineas all but spat. "Listen Tinkerer you might not realize this but things are changing around the world. First it was aliens dropping from the sky and people coming back to life. Now Stark and his band of merry men, they're up in that tower plotting god knows what while the people like us, we're being left to clean up after them. That's why we gotta learn to adapt before they leave us in the dust," Toomes replied seriously. "So what, you want to destroy Iron-Man now," Phineas replied. "No man, I'm just trying to do what I gotta do so I can get by. I'm pretty sure that was the whole reason we started this whole thing," he responded gesturing to the two of them. Phineas only sighed obviously conceding the argument before saying, "fine, we'll do this your way. Just don't ask me to make house calls to your wife and kid." "Wouldn't dream of it. I don't no how my daughter would react to her new step uncle," Toomes quipped. Phineas only sighed and walked off to work on something else.

* * *

Peter was not enjoying his day truth be told. Flash and one of his friends Jason Ionello had picked on him relentlessly whenever they were around and it was started to get on Peter's nerves. "Hey Flash look, the wimp's pouting. Guess his auntie didn't feed him the right bowl a milk this morning or maybe she got tired of him sucking on her teet," Jason added before doing a mock baby impression. Flash just laughed at the other boy, seemingly in on an inside joke that Peter was ignorant to. He only sighed in response before walking off hopefully far from them. ' _Don't those two have anything better to do them bother me all day,'_ he thought. He couldn't help the bitter feeling he was having. His leg was still mangled which meant he couldn't go out to patrol and he could help that Flash and Jason's comments where getting to him. He let out another sigh before he opened his locker. ' _At Least tomorrow's Friday. Won't have to deal with them mocking me. Still, my legs still all screwed up, guess I'm stuck being plain old cruddy Peter Parker for today.'_ He closed his locker before turning around to lean back on it. ' _Guess it's what happens when I bite off more than I can chew,'_ he thought. ' _I mean what was I even thinking, oh wait I wasn't because the Vulture's way out of my league. Maybe I should just stick to what I'm good at and give up this dumb superhero thing.'_ It seemed like Peter was on the verge of tears but his stream of thought was interrupted by a new voice.

"Hey true believer, why the long face." Peter looked to the direction of the voice to find an elderly man with grey hair and a matching mustache and yellow sunglasses in a green janitor's outfit holding a mop looking at him curiously. "Oh uh its nothing Mr. Lee," Peter replied automatically. "Ah c'mon kid, its Stan. Now tell me what's got you so worked up Pete." Peter looked at the man, surprised that he even knew his name. "Ah don't act so suprised kid, I like to know who I'm cleaning up after it's part of the job description. Now why don't speak and get whatever it is off your chest," Stan replied nonchalantly. "Well uhm, Mr. Lee I just, I guess I've been sorta down lately. I don't know, I just feel like I'm not doing that well at stuff, not living up to expectations and all that," Peter replied. "Well kid, seems to me that you gotta learn to stop putting so much pressure on yourself," Peter seemed confused at what he meant. "It's simple kid. You just gotta learn not to let things get you down," he continued. "But what if they already have," Peter asked earnestly. "Well than you pick yourself up and try again till you beat whatever it is that knocked you down," Stan replied. ' _I guess that makes sense,'_ Peter thought. "Anyway kid I got floors to mop so see you around," he finished before turning back to his mop and bucket. "Uh Mr. Lee," Peter asked trying to catch him before he went off. The man only turned to look at him. "Can you uh… say the thing," Peter asked shyly. Stan only smiled in response. "Eh, why not for old times sake. Excelsior!" Peter smiled as he waved goodbye to the school janitor. ' _Man, that guy always knows just what to say. Maybe it's like his own superpower,'_ Peter thought and he watched his favorite Janitor leave he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The weekend had finally come around and Peter was feeling much better than before. Though he had forgone previous plans to go to the movies with Ned because of it, his leg had finally healed up correctly, thanks to his spider powers, and the words of his school janitor had gone on to raise his spirits. They'd been the boost he needed to get out of his funk and right now he felt like he could take on the world. ' _Alright then, looks like Spidey's back in action. Hey maybe I'll even get lucky and find Vulture,'_ he thought from the edge of the rooftop dressed in his uniform. As if on cue, Peter caught sight of the birdman flying above. "Huh, that was convenient," he spoke before he began to follow the Vulture. ' _Gotta be careful not to get to close, I gotta tail him back to his evil lair and that'll probably be a lot harder if he knows I'm here.'_ And tail him he did, though Peter was careful not to alert the man of his presence.

Eventually Peter found himself at a warehouse, at the edge of queens. He also saw the Vulture descend still unaware of Peter's presence. He was surprised when he saw the man descend onto a rooftop across the street and enter the rooftop window that had opened automatically. ' _Alright so either I found the Vulture's nest or that warehouse has some tricked out windows,'_ Peter thought as he began to crawl along the walls of his current building. ' _Still gotta go stealth mode. Don't wanna alert anybody. Dishonored don't fail me now,'_ he thought as he leaped onto a nearby street light. He now gotta a better look at the facility when something caught his eye. ' _Huh are those people down there,'_ he questioned as he got a closer look at three individuals one of them a little puffier than the other two. ' _Those are people down there. I wonder what they're talking about maybe get a closer look,'_ he thought before leaping off to get a closer look.

Down at the warehouse entrance the three individuals could be seen holding rifles. "I'm telling you man, this old guy's gonna get us hooked up with the big leagues," one of the guys said. "I don't know man, I don't think he really knows what he's doing," said the pudgy one. "Ah you don't know nothing O'Hirn, I mean honestly did you see that suit. I mean what if we got something like that," he replied excitedly. "Whatta ya mean," replied the one who looked to be the most muscular. "Oh C'mon Flint, now you're starting to sound like dummy over here," the smallest one spoke referring to O'Hirn as he was called. "Hey man, words hurt," Flint replied. "Seriously man, why you and Herman always gotta say stuff like that. I'm not stupid," O'Hirn complained. Herman and Flint only looked at their companion before Flint spoke up. "Didn't you tell me you dropped out of high school in your freshman year cause it was to hard." "What no that, My teachers just sucked okay," he responded defensively. Herman only snorted in response. The three of that had to stop their conversation when they heard a nearby crash. "What was that," O'Hirn asked surprised. "I don't know, it was near us doofus," Flint answered. "Jeez man it was just a question," he responded. "Will you to shut it. Now you two guard the door while I check out what's going on," Herman spoke cutting off their conversation. "Sure thing, oh fearless leader," Flint had joked. "Just guard the damn thing," Herman spoke no longer in the mood for antics.

He went off to check what had caused the disturbance only to find that a couple of crates had been tipped over. He looked around only to find nothing in return. ' _Guess it was a rat or something,'_ he thought before he was quickly alerted by the sound of one of the cutest sneezes coming from above. He immediately looked up only to find his vision immediately obscured by a familiar white substance that covered his face before he felt himself being lifted off the ground and wrapped up in the same goop. "Hang tight," Peter whispered to the man struggling in the cocoon. He got a good look at his handy work before he poked two holes into the web so that the man could then proceeding to crawl away.

"Man I wonder what Herm found that's making him take so long," O'Hirn spoke. He got his answer when he turned to see the web head who had just recently planted himself on the wall above him and flint. Peter wasted no time by webbing their mouths shut and wrapping their torsos up in webbing. He then proceeded to pull on the web line effectively sticking the two together. He then pulled on the now singular line. The result of that action stuck them to the wall above the warehouse entrance they were guarding. "Why don't you two stick around," Peter spoke right into their faces, much to their annoyance. ' _Man, all those Batman games payed off,'_ he thought before he entered the warehouse. He immediately jumped to the roof but it appeared as if he wasn't alone. "Oí, who's there," came a cockney accent. Thinking quick Peter made a web wall in the dark room. "Ah, the hell is…" before the man could finish his sentence, Peter decided to web cocoon him and muzzle him with another web when he dragged him to the ceiling. It was hard to see in the dark room but he got a good look at the man's shocked face. Peter did the only thing he could think to do and brought his pointer finger up to his mask before going, "shhh." Before he could leave the bewildered man, his attention was diverted when he heard something drop. He looked down to find a heavily tattooed women and Native American man who looked remarkably like a certain PlayStation character. Both parties looked at him with shocked expressions so Peter did the only thing he could think to. He waved. The two didn't seem to take to his kind gesture as they immediately turned on their heels to run off. Luckily enough Peter was able to catch Mr. Infamous as he'd decided to nickname him with a web line in the back when he landed on a nearby beam. He immediately pulled him up to said beam only to say in a whisper, "sorry about this second son but your boss is kind off a criminal." "I'm not Delsin Rowe," he said, clearly having dealt with this before but Peter was having none of it as he web muzzled the man before sticking him to the support beam. ' _That should keep him quiet. Now hopefully Ms. Tattoos didn't get to far,'_ he thought as he began to crawl on the walls.

Eventually Peter made his way to a room where he found quite the surprise. ' _Wow look at all this tech did he build all of this,'_ Peter thought as he dropped to the floor getting a good look at the workbench. A glowing purple rock emanating from a strange device immediately caught his attention. ' _I guess I can add health and safety violations to this guy's list of crimes. Good I was starting to get worried that I was being paranoid, I mean not good cause he's doing bad stuff and that's not good.'_ Peter shook his head in an imaginary attempt to shake the thought from his brain. He got another look at the table and noticed a couple different logos on some of the devices, one of which read Stark Industries and the other Oscorp. ' _I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that he didn't get these by being employee of the month.'_ He looked around when he noticed something else about the assortment of gadgets. ' _Okay where does a guy like beaky get this kinda tech, it looks like something out of a sci-fi movie.'_ He didn't get time to think more on this discovery as a certain chill ran down his spine. He turned around just in time to see the man of the hour flying right towards him. He was almost immediately grabbed and flung out the nearest window.

After being thrown through a window Peter landed by skidding to a halt. ' _Note to self, try not to slide with open toed shoes,'_ he thought before getting a good look at his adversary. "You know punk, you're starting to get on my nerves," the Vulture exclaimed, floating above Peter rather ominously. "Sorry. I'll try to remember to bring some bird seed next time," Peter quipped. This only served to anger the man as he came charging in Peter's direction. Thankfully he was ready for it as the web head did a simple vault over the old bird. "What's the matter old timer, can't keep up with today's youth," Peter chided. "Yeah well I got enough experience to outsmart any of your dumb tricks," he responded before proceeding to do another dive bomb at the web slinger. Peter leaped to the right away from harm to a nearby pile of crates before turning to the Vulture. "So are we just gonna do this all night or…," he trailed off. The Vulture however went for a different approach as he descended on Peter who was now cornered. He went in to impale the boy with his left wing but Peter dodged the metallic feather in the nick of time. He proceeded to blind him with one of his trademark webs before bouncing of the crate behind him then off the vulture's head to get out of that tight spot. He then turned to see the man struggling to remove the webbing that now covered his visor. Peter couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Hey I think you heh, you got something on your face," he spoke between chuckles. "Why you little…" "Hey no need for such harsh language Peter interrupted. Though the moment didn't last long as the vulture was able to rip free off his blindfold and had chose to plow straight into the web head who was sent bouncing backwards into another pile of wooden crates. He didn't get a chance to recover as the Vulture had made another dive bomb at the airachnid based vigilante before proceeding to give him a Swift right hook with the help of his enhanced knuckle bracers. He then proceeded to pick up the teenager by the cuff of his hoodie. "You've stuck your webs into my business for the last time kid," he said, lifting the dazed wall crawler up as the two gained height. "Don't worry it'll come out in like two hours," Peter mumbled to which the Vulture response was, "What?" He never got the answer to his query as Spidey had once again blindfolded him with another blast of his webbing. "Seriously again," he shouted as his grip on the web head loosened. ' _Gotta take him down before he gets a chance to recover,'_ Peter thought feverishly. Almost immediately Peter had filled up both the Vulture's engines with webbing before the man had lost his grip on the teen's jacket.

Toomes continued to struggle free from his blindfold only to find that when he did a wooden crate attached to a web line was being flung in his direction. He only had time to brace for impact as the crate sent him careening to the ground. He unfortunately found that his movement had suddenly been restricted by webbing that was covering him. He thought quickly and had managed to escape his bonds when he used the wing to cut through the webbing. ' _Oh this might be a long night,'_ Peter thought bitterly as he saw what was about to unfold. Thankfully Peter had the foresight to move out of the man's peripheral vision. It was in the nick of time to as he narrowly avoided the Vulture's charge by jumping onto a nearby wall. He turned around only to get a good look at the haggard man known as Vulture. Peter wasn't exactly sure but he would hazard a guess to say the guy was looking a little more tense then usual. He also notice that he was barely keeping afloat as he engines sputtered in and out of life.

"Hey old man, you ever think about being a caged bird," Peter said much to the annoyance of his adversary. "Why you little," came the man's strangled reply before he attempted to charge at the web slinger. Peter cling to the wall and made of with a small cut to his hoodie. He didn't have time to complain about it as he shot out a web line that had attached itself to onto the Vulture's leg. ' _Time to ground this bird,'_ Peter thought before proceeding to tug on his web line. The Vulture staggered in response and it seemed to be the opportunity he needed as Peter had hopped over to him and clung to his leg. The Vulture attempted to blast the web head with his energy knuckle brace devices but Peter had webbed them up to the point where they were now useless. Peter made haste as he inched his way up the man and had reached unto his face mask. Peter used his sticking abilities as he grabbed unto the Vulture's mask and proceeded to tear it off to reveal the shocked face of Adrian Toomes.

' _Okay I have no idea who that it but it doesn't matter gotta focus,'_ Peter thought briefly as he clung to his arm. He then proceeded to blindfold the man again though his reaction was much pronounced this time. "Will you quit that," he screamed. Peter ignored the indignant request as he shot web line unto the ground before he proceeded to pulled on it. As Peter hopped off his arm slight drop in altitude for Toomes was the opening he needed as he webbed unto the man's further wing and pulled on it so that he was now riding atop the Vulture's back like he was a horse. Peter couldn't help himself as he shouted with excitement, saying, "ladies and gentlemen please keep your limbs and personal inside the vehicle at all times and please remember to have fun." "Get of punk this ain't a free ride," Toomes shouted, clearly annoyed at his current predicament. Peter ignored the man as he had been too focused on the slight buzzing noise that he heard due to his enhanced hearing. Immediately he noticed it was coming from the man's mechanical backpack. ' _Gotcha,'_ Peter thought as he went on to tear said booster pack apart with his enhanced strength and stickiness. "Hey you idiot, quit that," Adrian shouted to which Peter replied with a blunt, "no," he tone light a mocking. It wasn't long until the Vulture's tech had expired leaving the two to whims of gravity. Peter thought quickly as he shot a web line unto a nearby lamppost and swung the Vulture into the fence. As the man had sunk to the floor Peter had chosen to web the man up making sure he didn't try to escape this one.

' _Okay So now what,'_ he thought mulling over his current conundrum. ' _I can't exactly call the cops, but I can't just leave him here the webs might dissolve before the police get here but I can't just stay here all night. Maybe I could leave a note.'_ Peter thought still thinking of a way to solve his problem when he noticed a random stranger looking at the sight clearly bewildered at what he'd just witnessed. As if a light bulb went of in his head Peter decided to grab the random guy's attention. "Hey dude," Peter said to which the guy responded with that deer in headlights looks. He actions where slow but he looked around before pointing to himself. "Yeah you man," Peter spoke before continuing. "You think you could maybe call the cops to you know pick up the trash." The man looked liked he didn't quite understand for a moment when it seemed like he was all of a sudden struck by some revelation. "Oh! Uh yeah, right right," he amended before Proceeding to take out his phone and dial nine one one. He explained the situation as best he could to the officer before hanging up. "Alrighty then," he added still not quite believing what had transpired. "Yeah thanks man, I guess I'll see you around then," Peter spoke. "Oh yeah sure," he responded. Peter wasn't quite sure what to do almost like he was half expecting the man to walk away before he realized the folly of that situation. "I guess I'll be heading off then," Peter said before a thought crossed his mind. "Actually wait a minute do you like have like a paper and pen I could borrow," Peter asked. The man looked like he was currently considering the vigilante's request before relenting. He proceeded to pull out a pen and a notebook. Peter proceeded to climb over the fence saying, "thank you man, you're the best I only need one sheet though," Peter said as he ripped out one sheet and proceeded to write on it using the man's notebook as a surface. He then went on to somersault over the fence much to the astonishment of the other mystery passerby were he stuck the piece of paper onto the webs currently holding the Vulture who seemed rather unfazed if not a little annoyed at his current predicament. He got a good look at the paper that currently read courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Pleased with himself he spoke again to the helpful civilian. "Alrighty then, thanks for all your help Mr." He replied with a simple, "sure, sure." Peter then proceeded to turn on his heels saying, "have a nice night," before leaping off away from view though one thought permeated through his head. ' _Man I am so awkward,'_ he thought, scaling a nearby building to get away from this conversation.

* * *

Though he could have left Peter decided to wait around for the cops to show up before he left incase of the off chance something might go wrong. Call him paranoid, but he didn't want to deal with a pissed off Vulture flying around. He also stayed around incase he might have to keep the dude who called the police safe if a certain someone got free. He couldn't really think of it now but he was still a little frustrated the the henchman had freed themselves and had made of to who knows where. So he waited for what felt like a lifetime but was in reality fourth five minutes before the police arrived. He was really glad that guy came along when he did because he was not looking forward to another encounter with N.Y.P.D. after his last one went so well with a bullet in his leg. He grimaced behind his mask as he recalled digging it out of his leg with tweezers from home. ' _Alright maybe I should get outta here before I get stir crazy thinking about Wednesday again,'_ he thought bitterly before swinging home, exhausted from his previous encounter.

Down below the building Spider-Man had just been perched upon was a gray haired balding man who currently finished listening to the witness report. This was none other than Captain George Stacy of the New York Queens Police Precinct. He was currently dealing with the crime scene that laid before him. Though no one died it was clear a fight had broken out and the man currently webbed to the fence was involved in it. He scratched his goatee as backup he called for had arrived. He ordered his men to sweep the area for anything he might have missed. ' _Guess this is the world we live in now, with comic book superheroes and aliens falling from the sky.'_ he thought exhausted. It wasn't that he hated the people who wanted to use the enhancements for good, he was just having trouble adjusting to a world where this was becoming more common place. It seemed like everyone and their mother had gotten powers and decided to dress up in silly costumes like they were the next Avengers. It was wildly becoming more common for vigilantes to be popping up and it concerned him that so many people thought to take the law into their own hands. While the Fantastic Four and the Avengers were widely accepted as heroes the was a clear difference between them and the other superhumans out on the streets fighting crime. For one thing the Avengers were funded by a government organization so they had the benefit of oversight and the fantastic four were regarded more as adventurers and scientists. It also help that they were quite upfront with the public about what they did and he wouldn't be surprised if the U.S. government also provided them some oversight. That was the clear difference between those heroes and the vigilantes who had popped up in this city since the incident.

"Captain, some of our men caught some more of this glue inside the warehouse, they also found some high end tech. They think a certain someone was using it to make weapons. Some of the men are even saying it's alien," came the reply of the Latin American women who currently had her hair tied in a knot wearing a business outfit with a skirt and heels. This was none other than detective Jean DeWolff, another high ranking police officer who was known for her constant professionalism and her cold demeanor. She was a damn good cop and George often found her to be one of the most trusted officers around. Still he couldn't help but mull over the information. "Alright DeWolff, see if you can get anything out of our suspect," George added referring to Adrian Toomes. "I'll notify patrol cars that the warehouse is a place of interest while the boys gather evidence," he finished. Jean only nodded in response when Adrian Toomes had finally been severed from his wingsuit after being freed before being escorted to the back of a police car that left to take him back to the about this whole ordeal didn't sit right with the police captain. While he wasn't exactly close with the man, he had gotten the sense that Adrian was just a dedicated family if not a bit eccentric. At least that was the impression he got when Midtown had their last Parent/Teacher conference he went to for his daughter Gwen. ' _I guess this is just the world we live in now,'_ he thought bitterly. Still something about this still bothered him almost like an itch he couldn't scratch. That itch he was referring to was none other than Spider-Man. He'd been able to deduce from the webbing and the incredibly obvious note denouncing his moniker that New York's newest vigilante had been here and if he was gonna hazard a guess he'd say that things probably ended up with some huge fight between him and Toomes if his flight suit was and the man's bruises where anything to go by. ' _It usually how these things go,'_ his mind supplied.

He couldn't help but let his curiosity roam. What was Spider-Man's involvement in all of this, what was his motive. Was he really another one of New York's vigilante superheroes or was he part of some rival gang sent to take out Toomes' operation. He couldn't quite get a read on New York's newest infamous figure but he had still taken an interest in the vigilante. He figured that was due to the fact that it hit so close to home for him. The first appearance or lack there off of the web head involvement with crime was actually that of a carjacker, Dennis Carradine. Carradine was a petty thief who had taken the life of a family friend who had left behind a family of his own. Ben Parker, his wife May Parker now widowed and his nephew Peter Parker who was his daughter's best friend now had to face the world without their loved one. He was curious about the wall crawler's motives given he'd nearly beat Carradine within an inch of his life. He couldn't find it in him to feel sorry for the criminal almost wishing that Spider-Man had took the plunge and taken the man's life. He decided not to dwell on it, assuming that his current lapse in judgement was due to the grieving process, after all Ben Parker's funeral was only last month. Ever since the Captain had kept a close eye on the whereabouts of Spider-Man. Though the task seemed somewhat daunting he never was one to leave a good mystery unsolved. Only time would be able to tell where it would lead.

* * *

Phineas Mason was no supporter of criminal endeavors, at least not until recently. He had agreed to work with Toomes because of their shared goals. They both had the fair share of grievances with Oscorn and Stark. ' _It seems men in power have no problems taking advantage of hard working Americans,'_ he thought bitterly. So he had joined forces with Adrian so that they could disgrace them as they had him. The Tinkerer assumed Adrian had similar reasons for drawing him out but their plans had been thwarted by some meddlesome child. Now he had found himself escaping in a van with the others who Toomes had hired.

To be honest he found them to be rather annoying. The only reason he had freed them from their webbing shackles was because he feared what they would do to him if he didn't. So now he found himself huddled into an old van with six other people heading to who knows where. As the car stopped outside a cop shop, it's doors began to slide open to them. "Alright people we're here," said the African American man, who he recognized as Herman Schultz, as the drove inside before Parking.

As they exited the vehicle Phineas caught sight of a man dressed in a black pinstripe suit and red shirt with matching black bow tie. It wasn't the fact that he was dressed like he stepped out of some old gangster movie or that he looked well built that caught Mason's attention, it was his face. His face had a heavy scarring over it and his head looked almost like it was flat at the top. He couldn't help but be intimidated by the man who seemed to perpetually frowning. The group walked up to them following Herman's lead. Schultz extended his hand offering it up for a handshake. The man only looked at him and looked at Schultz as his scowl deepened which he previously thought to be impossible. "Right, right," Herman spoke as he retracted his arm. "So I guess you got my message," he continued. "Yeah I got it Schultz, so where's your guy, or did you just set this meeting up in the middle of the night to annoy me," came the man's incredibly deep baritone voice. "Oh uh yeah yeah," Herman spoke, clearly intimidated. "Uh hey old man," he spoke, gesturing for Mason to walk up. Phineas did so out of self preservation.

He walked up and found the man to be even larger and more intimidating up close. The man looked him over like he was unimpressed before saying, "so this is the tech guy you told me about," as he turned back to Herman. "Uh yeah, this is him," he added. "Alright then," he spoke before turning back to Phineas as he smiled. "How would you like to come work for us seeing as your last one didn't work out," he said, his thick brooklyn accent clear as day. "What would that entail," Phineas spoke as his voice shook. "Oh nothing to demanding just thought you might be interested in designing some new tech for us. Something to help our boys out there doing the grunt work," he added. Phineas weighed his options at the man's proposal before deciding. "Alright, I think I'd be up to working on some new projects," he said releasing a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "Good, good," the man said as he smiled. "May I ask your name sir," Phineas spoke. The man looked at him, raising his eyebrows almost as if he were questioning his motives before he smiled his viscous smile. "You can call me Hammerhead."

* * *

 **I'd like to take a moment to dedicate this to some people that have impacted my life. If you read this chapter you'll understand who I'm talking about. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, two people who have unfortunately passed away last year so I felt like I needed to make some tribute in their honor. I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope that you have a wonderful day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The More Things Change

It was Tuesday morning as Peter swung his way to school, and well he was feeling pretty good about himself. He had just took out his first real bad guy on Saturday and he was still feeling pretty good about himself. " _Feels like things are coming up Peter, maybe my luck's changing,"_ he thought jovially. His attention was however diverted when he heard the sounds of ringing from below. " _I'm sure I've got some time,"_ he thought before he swung to the source of the disturbance.

Down on the streets below three masked men could be seen exiting a store with guns in hand and a bag in the other. The leader seem to be in an open black hoodie and blue jeans carried a bag of what appeared to be cash. "Move it you idiots, let's go," he yelled to the other two. One of them being slightly buffer also wearing a match ski mask and a brown jacket and jeans while the other wore a black hoodie with matching sweats. The three did as their leader had instructed and made a break for it knocking over people who hadn't moved out of their way. As they rounded the corner they caught sight of a blue Ford Focus before they all entered the passenger seats of the car. As they got in they all removed their masks as the leader a blond haired man began to kiss the ginger woman in a black crop top and jeans who was seated at the wheel. The other two a black haired man with face tattoos and a scruffy brunette looking at the scene in annoyance. "Oh baby I missed you," the woman said after they finished there kiss. "Yeah well maybe we can celebrate our new payday when we get home," her boyfriend replied. "Hey maybe save the make out sesh till after we get away," the brunette spoke up. The couple only glared in response till the woman started up the keys before they drove away from the scene of the crime.

"Woohoo payday and ain't no freaks around to stop us," said the black haired man as the car made it's getaway dodging any nearby traffic. At the moment however they all heard a thud sound come from his side of the car in the back seat. He got quite the surprise however when he heard the sounds of knocking on his window and turned only to find Spider-Man clinging to the car. He waved at the man before he gestured for him to roll down the window and he did just that. "Hi, I couldn't help but notice you're driving awfully fast. Maybe if you pull over we can have a fun talk about the joys of road safety." The dark haired man didn't seem to heed his words as Peter came face to face with a gun. He managed to dodge it in the nick of time only for Peter to web up the gun barrel. "That wasn't very nice," Peter yelled as the wind picked up. The brunette attempted to do the same but Peter was quick to web the guy's hand that held his gun to the car door. "Hey, you know it's rude to interrupt a conversation," Peter chided. "Hey freak," the blonde man in shotgun spoke as he hung out the window gun pointed at Peter. Acting almost on instinct Peter swiftly grabbed the man by the arm and pointed it upwards as he fired though the man shrieked at the sudden shift in his arm. Peter used his other free hand to knock the pistol from his grip as it bounced of the car. "You know, it's not nice to point guns at strangers," Peter spoke as he let go of the man, almost in a scolding tone of voice. He proceeded to web his arms to the dashboard. Before he could say any other goofy remark Peter caught sight of the bus that the car was currently on a collision course for. Thinking quickly Peter hopped up to roof of the car before leaping off to get some momentum. He swung himself to the side of the bus as it crossed the intersection and clung to it as he put his feet up to block the incoming collision. People inside began to notice as the car grew closer to the bus's side. ' _Oh this is gonna end horribly,"_ he thought before closing his eyes.

While he did feel the sudden sensation of steel smash into his feet he was surprised to find that his legs had not been crushed between the two vehicles. He opened his eyes to quite the surprise as he found himself lodged between the bus and the car who had been completely stopped in it tracks when it collided with Peter. He could feel the car push up against him despite it's major dents on the fender for a few moments before it came to a stop as the engine died out. The people in the car looked petrified at what they'd just witnessed. Peter could hardly believe it either. ' _Oh my god I just stopped a car with my feet,'_ he thought barely able to contain his excitement. He noticed now that people were now taking notice. Everyone from the bus passengers to people on the sidewalk looked on in astonishment. The lady in the front looked almost petrified as she tried to start the car to no avail.

"Babe it's not working what do I do," came the ladies voice. "I don't know just do something you bitch before he gets us," came the man's harsh reply. Peter could only wince at the man's hurtful words as he felt sympathy for the getaway driver. Peter finally relieved himself from the bus's side right before he noticed the women make a split second decision as she opened her car door before she decided to make a run for it. ' _Sorry lady, if I can't run from my problems neither do or can you,'_ Peter mused correcting his own thoughts as he webbed the women's feet to the ground immobilizing her in her tracks. "Sorry ma'am but hey maybe try online dating you might find someone who isn't as big a jerk as this guy over here," Peter spoke from the trunk of the car gesturing to the man in shotgun. It seemed mister face tattoos shared the same idea as the lady as he opened the back seat door but Peter simply webbed him to said door before he could escape. "Hey dude it's rude to leave a conversation while people are talking," Peter said, his attention now on the man currently stuck to the door. He then began to notice more stairs from current onlookers who watched in curiosity at the scene, some even using their phones to record it. "Well everybody," he spoke now addressing the crowd, "I think we can all learn about the valuable lesson we learned from this about safe driving," he added trying to ignore his nerves. ' _I always hated public speaking,'_ he thought before he heard the sound of sirens growing closer. "Anyway uh stay in school, eat your vegetables and remember to have fun," Peter spoke as he heard snorts of amusement from the crowd before he leaped off the car as he made his way to school. ' _I really hope I'm not late,'_ he thought anxiously as he swung off to school.

* * *

Turns out Peter had made it to school early today so he was feeling pretty good about himself as he spotted Gwen. ' _Got to school on time and I just found out I might have super strength, man things are going good,'_ he thought feeling happier than he had in awhile as he walked up to his friend. "Well lookie here someone seems to be in a good mood," Gwen spoke, her voice adding a hint of teasing. "Well what can I say. I get to school on time right after stopping some baddies and find out I got a new power, what could be the downsides." Gwen looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow before he leaned in closer. "I think I have super strength," he whispered. Gwen looked at him eyebrow still raised before saying, "and how pray tell did you come to that conclusion." Peter looked absolutely giddy before saying, "a stopped a car crash with my feet." A myriad of emotions crossed over Gwen's face before she settled on worry. "You… okay how did you do that exactly," she asked, still not able to wrap her brain around the concept. "Well there was this speeding car that was about to ram into the side of a bus so I just got in between the car and the bus and the car didn't even touch it," he added.

Realization seemed to dawn over Gwen but her face remained skeptical. "Well that's nice," she added unsure of what to say. "I know right and nobody even got hurt. Isn't it great well I mean my phones a little cracked but still," he spoke unable to contain his excitement. "Yeah yeah good," she responded automatically as she closed her locker. Before Peter could ask what was going on, he felt himself being forcefully pulled into a headlock. "Look at this Puny Parker's chatting it up with his main squeeze," came the voice of the ever lovable Flash Thompson. "Well good morning to you to Flash," Peter remarked as his head was squeezed between Flash's bicep. "Look at that the freak has some manners,"came the mocking voice of Jason Ionello. "Good morning loser know where we're we, oh yeah it's locker knock…," but before he could finish Gwen interrupted with a shout of, "Hey," she spoke as all eyes were now on her.

"Why don't you let him go you big dumb stereotype," Gwen spoke. Flash looked like he wanted to respond to Gwen observation but Jason decided to speak for him saying, "No you." Gwen threw up her hands in annoyance. Flash finally decided to butt in. "Hey Parker you mind telling your girlfriend to be quiet." Peter couldn't see it but he could imagine Gwen's eyes might be twitching at Flash's comment. "You know Flash, I've had enough of your shit. You act like you're some big tough Football star all the time getting off on making others feel small when I think your just upset that you just don't have much to show down there," Gwen shouted gesturing to his pants. It took him a minute but the realization of what he said as he scowled at the girl. "Whatever girly, you don't know nothing," Flash spoke. "I wouldn't…," "Shut up," Flash said interrupting Peter who only gave a squeak of, "okay," in response before bowing his head. "You know what Stacy you're just butthurt you can't find someone as man enough as the Flash. Just because your dad's a cop doesn't make you tough shit," Flash added. Gwen began to step towards Flash her hands balled into a fist. Jason and Flash with Peter in tow took a step back. Peter knew it was because Gwen Stacy was known to throw a mean right hook. As a crowd began to gather Flash decided to speak up. "You know what, fine Stacy, have your dumb boyfriend," he said as he dropped Peter. "I'll be nice because the Flash man has some respect and wouldn't hit a girl unlike some people," he finished before walking away. "Girl dresses like she's in a band and thinks she's hot shit," Jason mumbled as he followed Flash.

As the crowd dispersed Gwen helped Peter up from the floor. "So that was an interesting encounter," he added as Gwen pulled him up. "What I wouldn't give to smack his smug face same as his dumb little clique," Gwen spat. "I'm sure they have their reasons," Peter spoke with a shrug. "Or maybe you just give them to much credit and they're just as….," Gwen spoke but had her mouth covered by the finger of one Harry Osborn. "Na uh, Ms. Stacy you know what Captain America would say about language like yours, it's quite un ladylike," Harry spoke. "Harry remove your hand from my presence before I bite it off," Gwen spoke her voice lowering an octave. Harry did as he told before speaking. "All right, all right, someone's feisty today. Jeez is it that…," Harry spoke but didn't finish when he saw the glare he was getting from Gwen. "Calm down Gwendy I'm just messing with you. No need to start throwing hands I don't want this face damaged it looks to good for that," he spoke as he raised his hands in defense. Gwen only sighed in response, "fine let's just get going," she responded as the trio walked off to class.

* * *

The day had gone on as normal and despite Flash's pestering, Peter still couldn't find a reason to complain about it after all he had just discovered he had super strength. He was on cloud nine honestly that was until he caught wind of people starting to talk about him. He had never liked being the center of attention but people weren't talking about him at least not exactly they were talking about his alter ego. Apparently they had caught him stopping the car in broad daylight and had decided to post it online. It was weird to think about. He felt anxious that so many people were talking about him but he had no reason to be. It's not like not like they knew his secret. The only person he had told about his powers were Gwen so there was there was really no reason to feel so anxious about his secret. Still he would have to be careful. People were starting to pay attention to him so he would have to be careful about keeping his secret. He also had to find a way to get some pictures today for Mr. Jameson and he had to do it without looking suspicious.

As lunchtime came around, Peter took a seat at his usual table where he found his normal group of friends. Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn sat across from each other while Ned Leeds sat next to Gwen at his new spot ever since he had joined their little friend group. Across from Ned was a redhead girl with green eyes dressed in a leather jacket and blue jeans. This was none other than Angelica Jones, an old friend of Harry's and by association Gwen and Peter. As Peter took the open seat next to Gwen he waved at Angelica. "Hey Pete how are things with you lately," came the redhead's voice. "Oh you know just getting by," he said not willing to go into detail about his problems. The redhead gave him a sympathetic smile. "So you guys hear about this rumor going around," Ned asked changing the subject. "What rumor," Angelica asked. "Oh well it just looks like Queens just got itself it's own brand new local superhero," he stated excitedly. Peter stopped mid bite of his ham and cheese sandwich and gave Gwen a nervous look. "Really and who would that be," Harry questioned. "Oh I'm sure you've heard of him. He's called the Spectacular Spider-Man," Ned answered as he gave a cheeky smile. "That's not news Ned we all new about the guy he stopped Adrian Toomes remember. It was even in the news," Angelica added. "Yeah but no one's gotten footage of him until now," Ned added. Peter could almost see Harry and Angelica's eyes bulge out at that information. "Wait, you serious? Someone caught him on camera," Harry asked. "Yeah dude check it out," he respond barely able to contain his smile as he showed everyone his phone.

They all leaned in to get a good look at the video at it was the same video that people had been talking about earlier. It was Peter stopping the car with his feet. He already knew how it would play out because he lived through it but Peter found the experience pretty surreal. ' _Man no one ever told me seeing yourself on camera could be so weird,'_ he thought as he saw the video. He was surprised to find a couple people chuckle at what he said in the video. He also found that it did wonders for his anxiety when he decided to separate the version of himself with a mask and the version without. As the he swung off camera, the video came to a close before Ned had turned to the table. "So what do you think," he asked. "I don't know it all seems kinda weird to me. We don't really know much about this guy so we can't really tell if he's a hero," came Angelica's voice. "I don't know I think he's kinda cool, swinging around fighting bad guys. Kinda wish I could do what he does," Ned spoke. Peter was surprised that Ned would wanna be a crime fighter like him but he still kept that to himself. "Alright it probably would be cool to have all those powers you know swinging around on those webs for one sounds awesome," Angelica added. "Really Angelica never pegged you as a fangirl," Harry spoke. "If I had to guess I'd say the most likely candidate to swing on weird webs would be miss rock and roll band over here," he finished gesturing to Gwen. "Yeah right Osborn, you're just saying that so you can see a girl in spandex," Gwen chided good naturedly. "Hey if the costume fits and I mean you've seen what Black Widow wears right," Harry responded to which Gwen gave a snort. "You know I'm kinda surprised Gwen. I thought you'd be ranting off by now about how superheroes are a male dominated field and their needs to be more woman fighting crime," Harry added in his least flattering impression of Gwen. Peter could see the glare that she was given Harry and had to bite back a small chuckle. "What's the matter Osborn can't handle the thought of a woman being stronger than you. Does it upset your fragile masculinity," Gwen teased. Harry rolled his eyes before giving a scoff. "Yeah right I'm not falling for your bait Stacy," Harry responded smugly before continuing. "Anyway what do you think Pete. You excited for this new hero in town?"

It was almost as if time seemed to slow as the table turned to him. Gwen bit her lip as she gave Peter a worried glance. The other however all just looked curious. "I uh… I don't know I think he's cool. Uh… I kinda wonder though how I'm supposed to get his picture for Mr. Jameson though," Peter stuttered out. It seemed as if a realization dawned on Ned before he decided to butt in. "Oh right for the internship tomorrow, Mr. Jameson said you had to get pictures of Spider-Man for his newspaper," he added to which Peter's response was, "Yeah that, pictures." "Wait your internship has you taking pictures of superheroes. How'd you manage that," Angelica asked. "Apparently we sorta just work for a newspaper now I guess and we're supposed to help people with their stories and stuff. Honestly you should've seen Seymour he looked like he wanted to tear Peter a new one when he heard what story he was working on," Ned responded. "Well that all sounds very exciting, hey maybe Pete could get us all a special meeting with the man himself," Angelica added. "Eh I don't know," Harry spoke up to which everyone looked at him quizzically. "Why what's wrong," Gwen asked her voice slightly shaking. "I don't know if you guys now this but remember the guy in the news a couple days ago," Harry spoke up. "You mean the Vulture, what about him," Ned asked. "Alright don't say you heard it from me but the guy was apparently Adrian Toomes," Harry spoke. "And, we already know that it was in the police report," Angelica spoke impatiently. "I'm getting to that. The thing is Adrian Toomes had a stepdaughter." "It's not that weird for a criminal to have a family though," Gwen spoke. "Yeah I'm getting to that. Adrian Toomes had a daughter but I'm pretty sure you didn't know that his daughter was Michelle Gonzales," Harry finished. Peter didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't that. ' _Aw man, what an emotional gut punch,'_ Peter thought distressingly. "Come on man. You expect us to believe that Michelle Gonzales's dad is some kind of super villain," Angelica added. "Ask her yourself she seemed pretty broken up about the news," Harry responded.

Now one however dared to call him out on that after all of the people sitting at the table, Harry was probably the most popular which means he would probably know the most people there given his tendency to throw huge parties for people in the school. Flash and his friend group often attended said parties so it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that Harry would meet one of said friends specifically Michelle. "Dude that's, that's pretty heavy," Ned spoke interrupting everyone's stream of thought. "Yeah well, just try not to spread it around I don't think Michelle's to happy about it and I'm sure everyone talking about Spider-Man isn't really helping," Harry seriously.

With that the atmosphere of the lunch table had changed from light hearted to tense and dour. Peter was left to his thoughts as Harry and Angelica engaged in conversation. ' _Well there goes my mood,"_ Peter thought bitterly as he placed his fist in his cheek. Gwen placed her hand on Peter's free one and gave him a reassuring smile when he turned to look at her. Peter could only give a slight smirk as he was bogged down by his own thoughts. ' _Seems like even when I try to be responsible with my powers I manage to screw up anyway. Thanks Parker luck,'_ he thought somberly.

* * *

The day had gone on as regular with Peter no longer feeling as upbeat as he had earlier. He couldn't help but wallow in guilt at the new information he gained. The school day eventually came to a close as he trotted along to his locker slower than usual. By now everyone had left so he had nothing but his thoughts to occupy him. "Hey," came the all to familiar voice of Gwen. "Hey," Peter responded unenthusiastically. "So I heard some people talking to Michelle in class and well it's true about the Vulture being her dad," Gwen spoke softly. "Kind of figured," Peter responded closing his locker a little forcefully. "I thought I recognized the guy's face just couldn't place it until now that is," Peter groaned. "Hey man you gonna be okay," Gwen asked, her voice still soft. Peter sighed before looking at Gwen as he said, "I don't know Gwen I just….," he sighed again before continuing. "I just feel cruddy. I wanted to use my powers to help out and I just ended up ruining someone's family," he finished, his face lowered as he spoke with regret. "Dude don't think like that, what Toomes did wasn't anyone's fault but his own. He chose to steal from people not you," Gwen responded seriously as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Th...Thanks Gwen, I'll try," he responded earnestly. Gwen smiled at Peter thankful to hear her friend would take her advice.

"Oh Petey pie," came a shrill voice that sent the two friends on high alert. "Oh boy," Peter said anxiously. They both turned to the source of the voice to find a blond girl with pigtails in a black vest in short sleeve dress shirt and plaid skirt with black tights and boots. She also wore some comically oversized glasses as well. "Petey I'm here to shower you in my love honey bear," said the wacky blonde girl also known as Debra Whitman. "Maybe we should go," Peter spoke anxiously. "Oh c'mon Pete, the girls just got a crush, no harm in it," Gwen teased. "Peter my love I'm here to claim you as my lover. Once I get you in my grasp I'll never let you go. You'll be mine forever," the girl spoke dreamily. "Okay maybe she's a little...weird," Gwen added, growing uneasy. "Honey Bear look," Debra said as she pulled a picture of Her and Peter. "I photoshopped a picture of us together. I'm gonna put it right next to the lock of hair I have of you isn't that romantic," Debra added. "All right maybe we should go," Gwen added stepping back. "Yeah lets do that," Peter added hurriedly as he shook his head before both friends turned around as they ran away from the crazed teenager. "Don't you run from me honey bear. There's nowhere you can escape from my love Peter. I'll chase you to the ends of the earth," Debra shouted as the two friends picked up their pace, sprinting from the crazed admirer. "Wait wasn't that last thing she said a line from a movie or something," Gwen asked as she ran alongside her friend. "Less talking more running," Peter added as the two ran off.

* * *

After escaping his would be stalker, Peter and Gwen had made their ways home before saying their respective goodbyes. Once he got there Peter immediately got into his outfit and began his regular patrol though today he had a couple new things with him. Peter could be seen perched on top of a rooftop corner with a one strap backpack in hand and a camera in the other. ' _Looks like I got all my stuff readjusted and ready and I got my camera for taking pictures,'_ he thought before taking a long look at the camera. ' _Man. I can't believe it's the first time I busted out this camera in a while. Guess it sorta makes sense considering who got me into photography in the first place,'_ he thought somberly before sighing and putting the camera in his bag. After checking to make sure everything was secure he proceeded to jump off the roof and began to swing across the queens skyline.

' _I really hope that this is a paid internship though. Aunt May hasn't been home a lot lately. She's always working double shifts at the hospital now,'_ Peter mused as he shot out another web line. As he swung along his hearing caught the sound of an alarm going off nearby. ' _Well looks like it's hero time,'_ Peter thought as he swung towards the source of the alarm.

As he reach the sound of the alarm, Peter found himself atop a building staring down at a bank. He got a closer look at that building that now had a gaping hole at it's corner that had been busted in. "So either the hulk decided to join the dark side and become a bank robber or someone else just blew a hole into the bank," Peter spoke before opening his bag. He pulled out his camera and fiddled with it for a bit before he webbed it to the corner of the building. ' _Alright then. Good thing this camera has a timer that way it can get pictures of me. If I didn't have a secret ID I would just take regular selfies but I like my secret identity thing so you know plausible deniability and all that,'_ Peter thought. ' _Hopefully no one decides to wander up here,'_ he thought intently. ' _Well just in case,'_ he thought as he webbed the doorknob to the rooftop entrance.

' _Now then back to the matter at hand. Gotta ask though who robs a bank anymore,"_ Peter thought as he turned around to the crime scene but he was quickly caught off guard when something came smashing out of the bank. Behind the mask Peter's eyes widened as he caught sight of what had been causing all the commotion when the dust settled. It was a woman dressed in a blue suit jacket over a white blouse wearing matching white underwear and white fur boots. She also had a pink bow tie around her neck and a headband that gave her bunny ears. She also had white makeup over her face that gave her whiskers. The way she was dressed wasn't even the strangest part. The woman who was also carrying a side bag full of money was riding on top of a giant bunny rabbit. "Uh wow just…. I can't even comprehend just uh yeah," Peter thought flabbergasted before he swung after the latest super villain.

"Tremble puny citizens of New York for you are now all helpless against the might of the all powerful White Rabbit," came the woman's shout as she rode the giant mammal. "Hey sorry to interrupt your whole monologue but uh… okay what's your, what's going on," Peter managed still dumbfounded. "Who are you to challenge me puny insect," the White Rabbit shouted as she pointed her pink umbrella at the web head. "Well I'm actually an airachnid but I can see the confusion. Anyway I guess most people know me as Spider-Man. You may or may not have heard of me," Peter responded. The woman only raised an eyebrow at Peter's spiel so he decided to elaborate. "Alright well I think you may not know me but I'd like to think of myself as New York's newest crime fighter," Peter spoke but the lady however looked unimpressed. "Well then foolish little hero as you say, know that if you stand in my way you will perish before me." With that the giant rabbit the woman was riding turned to walk away. "Hey wait," Peter shouted as landed on the sidewalk. Peter then proceeded to shoot a web line onto the leg of the oversized animal as he pulled on it. The oversized mammal stopped in its tracks as the woman turned around to get a good look at the webbed hero before scowling. "Fool, you dare to impede the progress of the mistress of mayhem," she shouted. "Well I mean I couldn't help but notice the bag you were carrying seems to be overflowing with money and you know there's a big gaping hole in the side of that bank over there," he said pointing to said bank. "Yes well I needed the money and so I took what I needed from the bank with the gaping hole as you put it," she responded growing visibly more agitated. "Well I mean you know you can't just take things that aren't yours right," Spidey spoke still holding the web line. The woman merely scoffed at Spidey's comment before turning forward as the large bunny began to walk again dragging Peter along with it on the sidewalk as civilians looked on in fear and bewilderment as they stepped out of the way of the oversized animal. Peter decided to shoot out another web line unto the rabbit but it did nothing to impede its progress.

"Hey lady that money doesn't belong to you so why don't you give it back," Peter yelled as he was being dragged along by the monstrous mammal but the White Rabbit paid him no heed. ' _She's ignoring me, rude,'_ he mused before he shot a little web pellet that hit the girl in the head. She immediately turned around face full of frustration as she looked at the wall crawler who only waved in response. "You insolent little pest, I'll teach you not to mess with me," she spoke as she pointed her umbrella at him. Peter didn't know why or how but when the woman pointed her umbrella at him he felt an intense chill run down his body. It was like everyone one of his senses was telling him to move. So he did he leaped from the sidewalk to behind a car just in time bullet fire began to rain from the tip of the woman's umbrella. "What the heck, what even, why does she have an umbrella that shoots bullets," he spoke exasperated as all civilians who were nearby scattered out of the way of the firefight.

"You disrespectful idiot, you will pay for your...your uh...," White Rabbit spoke trailing of as she failed to come up with an insult. "What's the matter Lola Bunny, cat got your tongue," Peter teased. "You, you little… you would dare compare me to some…," she trailed off, finishing her rant with an indigent shout before opening fire again on the taxi Peter hid behind. "Man lady for someone so powerful I gotta say your aim isn't what I was expecting," the web head added in a mocking tone as he poked his head out from his hiding space. "You big stupid bully. I'm gonna teach you not to make fun me," she cried before opening fire again. ' _Oh man I think I really upset her. Maybe I should apologize,'_ Peter mused before he was distracted by more bullets hitting the rear of the car. ' _That's if I get out of here of course and you know that's still a big maybe.'_ He waited a couple moments before the gunfire had subsided before he made his move. He shot out a glob of webbing that immediately clogged the barrel to her umbrella gun leaving her helpless. Peter took the opportunity to attach two web lines to her stomach and hands and tugged on them effectively pulling her down to the sidewalk in which she face planted. "Oooh, Uh listen I'm sorry if that hurt or anything I just got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to like give you a concussion or anything," Peter apologized. The White Rabbit only glared upwards at Peter using her right arm to balance her as she blew hair out of her face. "Get him," she said pointing at the web head. "Get me, Wait who are you talking to," Peter asked but he got his answer as he turned in time to get full view of a giant furry leg ram into him. He was then launched back unto the sidewalk as the giant animal skidded to a halt.

"It would've been nice if I got that warning signal again," Peter groaned at his apparent lack of danger sense as he sat up only to be distracted by a similar chill that ran down his spine again. He looked up only to come face to face with the giant rabbit from before. "Well hi there...uh," Peter spoke rubbing his chin before snapping his hand into a finger gun. "We'll call you Mr. Snoodles," he finished but the large rabbit didn't so much as flinch at its nickname. "Okay what about snowball, since you know white fur all that," Peter added gesturing to the rabbit yet still the rabbit didn't respond. What it did do however was lift its paw up before bringing it down with a swipe that Peter dodged with a backflip. "Okay maybe no with the name snowball but what about snowflake," Peter asked as he began to dodge swipes from the giant mammal. "So that's a no to snow names," he asked as he ducked under the swipe of a claw before hopping over another before landing awkwardly. "Oh I got it how about…," but he was quickly interrupted by the swipe of another claw. Lucky enough he was able to grab hold of said paw. ' _Maybe focus on fighting the giant bunny instead of naming it. Wait a minute what's that sound,'_ he thought as he skid to a halt, rabbit paw in hand, before he began to listen more intently at the noises coming from the creature's arm. ' _Is that a hydraulic servo. Wait is this giant bunny a robot,'_ Peter thought confused before he felt the swipe of a paw smack him away sending him into a street sign. "Ow," he whined only to look up at the mechanical powered hare looming over him. As the hare took another strike at Peter, he found himself dogging to left and getting on his feet before delivering an uppercut only to find that his fist made contact with metal. "Oh man, oh...oh man," he groaned as he began to cradle his hand. "I guess super strength doesn't make punching metal hurt less," he seathed. ' _Guess that probably proves my robot theory. Maybe think about punching the robots a little harder next time though,'_ he thought only to find himself on the receiving end of a slap from the mechanical bunny that sent him flying into a newspaper stand. ' _Of all the things you could make with robots someone decides to make a giant rabbit. I just don't get it,'_ the web head thought dumbfounded as a newspaper landed on his masked face.

"Seriously who reads newspapers anymore," Peter groaned as he threw the paper to the side. As he removed the newspaper he came face with a giant rabbit standing above him. ' _Woah that's pretty spooky. Hey wait a minute,'_ he thought catching sight of the rabbits metallic underbelly as it raised its paw. ' _Well that looks like a weak point if I've ever seen one,'_ he mused only to receive the same bone chilling sensation as he had before. ' _Uh oh.'_ He only had a mere moment to react as he braced himself against the stomping foot of the mechanical monstrosity. ' _What a strange and peculiar predicament this is,'_ he thought, through gritted teeth as he managed to keep the rabbits foot from squishing him. "Man this really doesn't seem like the rabbit's lucky foot I've heard about," he groaned, as he struggled to maintain the weight. ' _Gotta get this thing off me…., hello,'_ he mused as he caught sight of one of the newspaper stands. He immediately shot a web line out to it and pulled on it so that it would collide with the machine's head. It gave him the breathing room he needed as he was able to step out from under the rabbit's paw. Almost immediately Peter had gone to cover the robo rabbit's eyes in his trademark webbing. "Not so tough when you can't see huh," Peter boasted.

The victory was short lived however as the giant mammal began to thrash and smash wildly. ' _Me and my dumb mouth.'_ Peter made haste as he hopped on top of cars before he found himself riding the back of the bunny. "Giddy up little bunny," Peter hollered as the machine began to bounce around crashing into other cars. ' _Gotta take this thing down before someone gets hurt,'_ he thought seriously as the robotic mammal continued its stampede. ' _C'mon Pete focus,'_ he mentally berated as he clung to the rabbit. Almost as if on cue, he caught sight of a street lamp and proceeded to attach a web line to it before sticking it to the rabbit's back. He then proceeded to repeat the process with other objects such as cars, street signs and even the sidewalk. At the moment the mechanical hare stood on its hind legs unable to move or put its front paws on the ground. Peter then proceeded to crawl around the machine before he got to the belly of the beast so to speak. Almost immediately he caught sight of the area in the rabbit's belly that looked to only be guarded by rusting metal. ' _Oh this is gonna hurt,'_ he thought as he wound up his fist before diving in and within mere moments he found his arm inside of the machine. "Oh boy that's probably my arm being crushed isn't it," the teen groaned as he attempted to feel around the internal components of the machine, feeling pressure around his arm. It didn't last long as he felt around only to find what he guessed were wires. Thinking fast he grabbed hold of the wires and pulled them from the machine. It seemed to have done the trick as the rabbit's movements became less natural and more robotic as it began to glitch. ' _Can't stop now,'_ he thought seriously only to dive both hands in as he continued to pull out more wires. The mechanical monstrosity began to glitch more frequently yet still it wouldn't stop. ' _I just had a really bad idea and it's probably gonna hurt,'_ Peter thought meekly before diving his left hand into the machine and then dumping the contents of his web cartridge inside the machine. He struggled a bit only to eventually free his arm from the belly of the beast.

He then proceeded to jump away from the robotic rabbit and as he landed on the street, he got a good look at the rampaging robot. He was able to catch a glimpse of it as its systems failed only for it to go limp seconds later as wires poured from its stomach. "Sorry giant bunny but you kinda left me no choice," Peter supplied awkwardly only for him to notice that a crowd was now gathering. "Oh uh, hey everyone it's safe to come out now. Robo Rabbit's not gonna cause anymore harm," Peter added as more people began to walk up to him. "Heh, yeah well I guess that robot never read the story about the tortoise and the hare or else maybe he wouldn't be so crazy," he added awkwardly adding in wacky gestures with his hands still feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention. Though some people seemed to chuckle at his awkward attempt at humor. "Anyway...uh just remember that you can always count on me Spider-Man to save the day or something," Peter added his voice getting deeper. "What's wrong with your voice," one lady asked. "What nothing...uh nothing's wrong with my voice," Peter responded correcting himself to deepen his voice before proceeding to pump his chest out as he placed his fists on his hips mimicking a generic superhero pose. "That's just what my voice sounds like citizen. Now unless anyone is in need of medical attention I shall…," Peter spoke only for a blonde man to interrupt his spiel. "Hey web head weren't you gonna go after the lady who stole that money?" Though you couldn't see it due to the mask, Peter's eyes went wide as the realization hit him before he proceeded to facepalm. "Right yeah her, I got to catch her, anyway I guess I'll be off," he said as he hopped on top of a car before turning back to the crowd. "To catch her that is," he said pointing to the guy in the crowd. He then leapt of the car and attempted to shoot out a web line with his left hand only for nothing to come out leaving him to face plant on the sidewalk. He got up turning to the crowd before saying, "can you guys maybe not mention this part or like delete this portion of the video," he asked sheepishly as people in the crowd recorded videos with their phones. He didn't get so much of a response so he filled the dead silence saying, "right right I'll just be off then." Then he found himself swinging off to get his bag using only his right hand.

Luckily no one seemed to find and film him as he got his camera and refilled his web shooters since he seemed to lose any would be cameramen and woman. "Hopefully little Miss bad bunny didn't get to far," he supplied as he secured his luggage before swinging off in the direction that she was headed originally. It only took him mere moments to catch up with the eccentric bank robber. ' _Wow guess Lady Joker didn't get really far,'_ his mind supplied as he caught sight of her pushing through crowds. As he began to swing lower she caught sight of him and began to pick up her pace. "Guess that's my cue," he mumbled before proceeding to trip the White Rabbit by binding her feet in webbing. She proceeded to face plant on the ground. Peter proceeded to mummify the woman in his webbing before stringing her up on a pole. "Silly rabbit tricks are for kids," Peter spoke before ripping the bag from her person only to stick it below her. "And that money doesn't belong to you, it belongs to a bank," he chided lightly. He then crawled up to get another look at her only to poke her nose. "Boop," he squeeked. "You stupid little bug, you have no idea who your messing with," she shouted as she thrashed in her restraints. "And who might that be," the web slinger asked curiously. "It doesn't matter. Just know that you will rue the day you ever decided to mess with the White Ra…," but she was immediately cut off by webbing covering her mouth. "Huh what's that Lola Bunny. Sorry I can't hear you over the sound of justice being dispensed, Ha," he returned giving a fist pump as people filmed the altercation. At that very moment the sound of police sirens grew closer. "Well looks like our boys in blue are on their way to pick you up which is my que to leave," Peter spoke as he shot another web line before turning back to her. "Anyway nice meeting you Rabbit lady," he supplied before turning to the crowd. "And remember people stay in school and don't do bad stuff. Goodbye," he added before waving at the crowd as he swung off.

* * *

In some unknown location in New York it seemed to figures watched the ordeal as the camera panned to the hero swing away from the crime scene. While one of the figures was hidden by shadows the other appeared to be none other than the voluptuous figure of the White Rabbit herself looking rather cheerful at the sight on the screen. "I must say I am quite impressed. You put on one heck of a show," came the woman's voice giving a sense of mischief. "Yes well my dear it is all about performance," spoke the shadowed figure as his voice carried throughout the room. "And I must say a performance it was indeed. This spider hero seems to be quite the character. Maybe it's time he guest star in my newest performance as I take the world by storm," came the man's booming voice. "Well I've got no objections. It would be a shame if his only impression of me was just some machine," came the lady's equally rowdy voice. "Ah but it was such a good copy wasn't it. The robot proved to be quite the actor and I'm sure the local law enforcement are truly befuddled at my stroke of genius," the figures added. "I guess but I still feel like there's something missing with the robot," the White Rabbit returned her facial expression changing as her mouth formed a mischievous smile. "Impossible my dear I've hand crafted the decoy myself and made sure to include every detail. I even added your sense of flair," spoke the shadowed man from what looked to be his position on some type of throne. "Well I know one thing that you can't program into a robot," she supplied as she sat upon the figures lap before tracing her finger across his chest. "Bah, mere fabrication," he spoke pushing her unceremoniously of his lap.

As she fell with a yelp he rose from his seat. "And you should know your place my assistant. I have grand plans that I must attend to and I shall not fall prey to any silly distractions," he boasted as the lady groaned from her position on the floor with her hand on her head. "Yes my great is coming into play and this new hero will make a fitting tool in my grand scheme," he spoke the White Rabbit still clutching her head as he stepped forward his cape flowing dramatically before he continued. "Yes soon all of New York and from then the world will bear witness to my triumph. Soon they shall all fall before the awesome might of Mysterio," the figured bellowed before turning back to the girl who was now standing up. "Now would you be a dear and help the men tidy up this place," he spoke gesturing to a nearby broom yet his voice stilled bellowed. The White Rabbit only looked at him with an annoyed expression before saying, "fine, fine, I'll get to cleaning," she said before taking the broom to go clean though she did little to hide the glare as she left the room. "Soon people will tremble before my awesome power and they will either kneel to me or learn to fear my strength," Mysterio spoke as he continued to watch the screen.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So I had some time to myself so I decided to spend some time on might writing. Still don't know how my schedule's working out but I'm atleast hopeful that I'll have some more time on my hands to write. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm currently working on the next one. Anyway hope everyone enjoys and have a good day.**


End file.
